Married!
by xprezurself
Summary: "What's your name?" "Sakura Haruno." "I'm Sasuke Uchiha...Marry me." "What!" A situation where Sasuke and Sakura might've just found each other at the right time, when they needed one another's help.
1. Proposal to a stranger

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**Married!**

**Proposal to a Stranger**

"Sakura!" yelled a woman

"Oh no! There she goes again!" She got up and opened the gate.

"Hi Miss Tsunade." She greeted

"It's been 2months already and you haven't paid the rent. "

"I'm sorry, I just got fired from work yesterday. I'm gonna find a new job now and as soon as I get my salary I'll pay the rent." After giving her excuse the electricity in the house suddenly went off.

"Brown out?" the both said. They looked outside only to see that the neighbors still has electricity.

"Oh no! I forgot to pay the electricity bills!"

"What! Do you know that it costs more if you would have to reinstall electricity. You leave me with no choice Sakura but to send you out of my apartment. I tried to understand your situation, but of course I am also in need of money. Pack your things and find another place to stay, I can't let you stay here anymore!"

* * *

Sakura's POV

"I'm so broke!" Yes, I'm broke, definitely broke. I'm Sakura Haruno, 20 and once again I'm broke. I just got fired from work yesterday. The manager said my articles are not that interesting, and the readers don't have any positive feedback with it. Honestly, it's because I am having what we call the writers block, so what I did was just write and write for the sake of keeping my job, but no I wasn't able to keep it. Now I'm here in the streets of Konoha with my bags, finding for a place to stay.

I have no other relatives here in Konoha, my parents died in a car accident when I was 15, sadly I'm their only child, and I don't know if we have any other relatives. The money left after they died was just enough for me to finish college. So after graduating, I immediately looked for a job to sustain my needs. Now back to my problem, where the hell will I find a place to stay! Friends? Yes I have some, but I don't wanna be a bother to them, I already asked for a lot of favors especially when I'm starting to be broke. Ino, has her boyfriend Shikamaru with her, and I don't want to get in the way of their lovey dovey moments, awkward. Tenten and Hinata are sharing a place, and it was just good enough for two people, it would be difficult if I would stay with them.

* * *

Normal POV

She put her bags down, and leans on the wall. Then her luck (good? Or bad? Hmmm let's see) is just getting started when the rain poured.

She sighed "Kill me now!"

'I'm so broke! I have no job. No place to stay. And here I am in the streets of Konoha starting to get wet.'

She then saw a house, and decided to ask if she could at least stay until the rain has gone.

Knock, knock

Knock, knock

Knock, knock, knock

For the third time, she knocked louder but still there was no answer. The rain is getting stronger, she twisted the door knob, and it was open.

"Hello? Hello? Anybody here? Can I just please stay until the rain stops?" but no one answered her. Because the rain is still strong she had no choice but to stay in the house.

The house is quite big, it's beautiful and cozy. There's not much furniture which made her think that the owner is probably a guy or probably a couple who just got married. She got bored and has already wandered around the house. She noticed that the house needs a little cleaning, so she decided to clean.

"This is the least that I can do for the owner, whoever he or she is."

She already finished cleaning the first floor, so she went upstairs and cleaned the room. There were two rooms.

"This must be the guest room." She guessed since there were no clothes and not much things inside.

The last room she cleaned was obviously the master's bedroom. It was big enough and seems comfortable. She tried to look for pictures to have, but there weren't any. After cleaning she sat on the bed.

"This bed seems so comfy." Then she lies down, and fell asleep.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, and heir to the Uchiha Corps., just came home from work. It's already dark outside, and still raining.

He went inside the house, feeling very tired, so he didn't bother to open the lights anymore since he knows they way to his room anyway. He takes off his shoes and his belt, unbuttoned his shirt, went to bed and sleep.

* * *

Beep beep beep …then Sasuke turned the alarm clock off

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed while Sasuke was shocked and they both got up.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" they said in unison. Then Sakura looked around and realized that she's still in the house of someone she doesn't know because of what happened yesterday.

"This is _my_ house. Who are you? What are you doing here?" But Sakura couldn't answer.

"If you won't answer I'll call the police. You're probably a thief."

"I'm not a thief!" Sakura exclaimed

"Then who are you? Why are you in my house, in my bed?"

"I…uh…uhm" then Sasuke was about to call the police.

"I can explain. Don't the police I'm not a criminal." Sasuke just glared at her.

"Yesterday, I was sent out from my apartment because I wasn't able to pay the rent for two months because I just got fired from work. When I was looking for a place to stay the rain started to pour then, I found your house. I knocked but nobody answered, the rain started to get strong, since I found out that the door was open I had no choice but to stay until the rain stopped."

Sasuke didn't respond and still glared at her.

"I-I cleaned the house anyway. I thought that it's the least I could for staying in your house even without your permission. I-I'm really sorry."

Sasuke just continued to glare at her which made her feel scared.

"W-will you stop glaring at me? It kinda s-scares me." Then Sasuke's phone started ringing.

"Hey teme!"

"What do you want dobe?"

"About your problem. If you're gonna do your plan, you better find a wife ASAP."

"I know."

While Sasuke is talking on the phone, and not facing her, Sakura thought this would be an opportunity for her to get out of the house.

'I don't think he will believe me even though what I said was the truth. I better get out now, he might call the police.'

She was able to open the door, and was about to leave when…

"Where do you think you're going?" Sakura froze turned around and faked a smile.

"Uh, w-washroom?" Sasuke pointed the washroom in his room.

'Of course he has a washroom in here. What a lame excuse, now how will I get out of this house?'

"Hey teme! Who's that? Have you found your wife-to-be already?"

"No. She's just a stranger."

"I don't believe you. Don't tell me all this time you've been keeping your girlfriend from us."

"I told she's just a stranger, not my girlfriend."

"Okay, okay. Why are you bringing strangers in your house then?"

"I didn't bring her here. She said she came when I wasn't around looking for a place to stay 'til the rain stops."

"Really? Is she beautiful or sexy or both?"

"Shut up dobe."

"Haha, you know you might wanna consider her for your plan. Your dad has been bugging me, asking me if you changed your mind about the supposedly arranged marriage of yours."

"I know, he's been bugging me too."

"But the way I almost forgot the real reason why I called you is to tell you that your father told me that if you will not introduce your girlfriend to them tomorrow they will proceed with the arranged marriage. Oh wait he told me that yesterday so that means you should introduce them your girlfriend today."

"What? Why didn't you told me yesterday" Sakura was startled when Sasuke suddenly raised his voice. She couldn't find a chance to leave anymore because Sasuke didn't take off his eyes on her since her attempt to escape.

"Well I was about to call you, but I was so tired from work, so when I got home I just sleep."

"I'll call you later." Sasuke sighed. How could he possibly look for a girl who would pretend to be his girlfriend and wife-to-be within the day?

* * *

_**3 days before...**_

"Sasuke, I think you are aware that by this age you should already be planning for your marriage. You know people will see you as a stable man once you married." Fugaku stated

"And you know your father and I hope that years after that we'll be seeing grandchildren." Mikoto added

"You haven't introduced to us anyone, so we thought you still don't have a girlfriend. We already talked about this a found a girl who you could marry. She is Karin Hazui. You know her right? So it won't be that hard for you to adjust with your married life."

'Karin? Seriously of all the girls he could marry why her?' He hates her so much, because she's stubborn and thinks that the world revolves around her. But that's not the only reason why he doesn't wanna marry her, he knows the hidden motives of her family.

Let's just say the Hazuis are kinda social climbers. He once overheard their conversation…

_[Flashback]_

"Mommy, Daddy I wanna marry Sasuke Uchiha! He is so handsome, talented and rich! He really is the guy for me!"

"We'll be very happy if that happens. Because not only our daughter will get to marry the man of her dreams but it means that we will also have authority to the Uchiha's wealth!" said Mrs. Hazui

"And once that happens, I'll do anything to make their world upside down and the Uchiha Corps. will become Hazui Corps."

_[End of flashback]_

"But, this arranged marriage could be canceled if you have someone else my dear son." Mikoto once again added.

Then Sasuke's phone started ringing.

"Teme"

"Yes, yes I'll be right there." Then he hung up the phone.

"I need to go, my secretary just called and we're gonna have an emergency meeting. I'll just come here after work to talk about this." He left and went to his car.

"Hey teme, why did you hung up on me?"

"Sorry about that. Long story. Where are you anyway? I need your help"

"I'm here at Starbucks"

"Ok I'll meet you there."

_**At Starbucks…**_

"What? You're getting married?"

"Lower your voice dobe. People are looking at us." Naruto looked around and felt shy when he noticed that everyone was really looking at them or just him.

"But you're not really planning to marry that Karin are you? I mean, she's probably the most hated girl here, you know the attitude."

"Of course not. Since mom told me that the arrangement can be cancelled if I have someone else, all I have to do is find someone to pretend to marry me."

"Well good luck. I hope you can find one."

_**Back to reality…**_

He needs to find a girl today or else he'll be marrying Karin and now the only option he seems to have is this girl with a pink hair in front of him.

"What's your name?" he asked

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

There was a moment of silence then...

"Marry me." He commanded, he didn't ask.

"What?" Sakura was shocked, thinking she misheard what he said.

* * *

Preview for the next chapter…

**The deal**

"This is Sakura Haruno, my girlfriend. And she's the one I wanna marry." Sasuke stated to his parents.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story. Tell me what you think, please review, I accept criticisms!


	2. The deal

First of all I wanna thank all those who reviewed my first chapter and to all those who put my story on their alert and favorite list. Thank you so much I really appreciate it! So here's chapter two. The funny parts may not be really funny, I'm not a good joker when comes writing sorry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**Married!**

**The Deal**

"I said marry me." He once again said in a commanding tone

"Eh? Is that how you treat women after asking their name?" Sakura said as she laughed.

'_Looks like she's not gonna take this seriously. Even though I'll explain her everything I think she won't go with my plan. I guess I just have to make a deal then.'_

"You told me that you just got fired from work and has no place to stay now, huh."

"Yes, I'm broke." She let out a sigh.

"I'll make a deal with you. I'll let you live in my house for free. And when I say free I mean everything, food, electricity and water. "

Sakura smirked "And in exchange for that I would have to marry you?"

"Yes."

"Tell me why do I have to marry you anyway. Why you seem so desperate of looking for someone to marry you?"

"Okay I'll tell you but I think we should talk about this while having breakfast I'm getting hungry. And because my ears are damaged due to your scream this morning you're making breakfast."

'_Ah how dare he... I know this is his house and all but he can't just order me to do things like that. Grr that man, if only I'm not at fault too I swear I would've strangled him already'_

They sat down in the kitchen having breakfast as Sasuke explained everything.

"In case you don't know I'm the heir to the Uchiha Corps. currently headed by my father Fugaku Uchiha"

"That's why your name sounds familiar."

"My parents want me to get married soon, because as the future CEO of our company they think that people would respect me more because they would see I have a stable life with my own family. They already thought of having an arranged marriage with me and Karin Hazui. But I don't like that girl, she's so stubborn and thinks that the world revolves around her. They told me the arranged marriage could not be done not if I have someone else in mind to marry. "

"So you told them you have someone else."

"Yes."

_**The night when his parents told him about the marriage…**_

Fugaku and Mikoto are enjoying their dinner in their mansion. Sasuke then came to join them.

"I suppose you didn't just came here to have dinner with us. So what can you say about the arrange marriage?" Fugaku asked his son.

"Actually, it might surprise you but I have a girlfriend, and she's the one I wanna marry."

"Really Sasuke? I'm surprised. But you haven't mention anything about her to us until now. Who is she, do we know her?" Mikoto eagerly said.

"We've been secretly going out for months now. I just didn't feel like telling it to everyone. And no, I guess you haven't met her before."

"Then bring her here. We wanna see our future daughter-in-law and get to know her before you get married. Right Fugaku?" Fugaku only nodded.

"Of course I will, but not now. I mean, I haven't told her about the marriage. It may be kinda hard to explain everything to her because this all too sudden."

"Yes, yes my dear. I can't wait to see her."

"But you should tell her soon, so we could start planning about your wedding already." Fugaku ordered

_**Back to reality…**_

"We have to go to a real marriage, because knowing my parents, my father specifically he would right away if the marriage was fake. In front of everyone we will act like married couple, but if it's just the two of us we don't have to do anything that a married couple does. In time, if you find the right man you wanna marry I'll file for divorce right away."

"That's not the only reason why you don't want the arranged marriage isn't it?" this made Sasuke raised his eyebrows at Sakura.

"I mean, its not juts because you don't like her and her attitude that you don't wanna marry her. Because if that's just it, why marry me who's a total stranger to you. You couldn't have possibly liked me already, and you also don't know if my attitude might be worse than her. So why propose to a strange, rather than marrying someone you know but you just don't like?"

'She's good, but I can't just tell her, I'm still not sure if she agrees to marry me.'

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you. You have to agree first with my deal before I could tell you."

"I'm not doing it."

Sasuke hold Sakura's hand and looked her straight into the eyes "Please, I don't have much time left. This isn't just for me, so I'm begging you right now."

'His eyes really looked like he really needs help, but I just can't put myself into this situation without knowing the real reason, and I just can't trust him though I believe he's telling the truth and he seems nice.'

Sakura let out a sigh "I'm sorry I just can't get myself into something like this." Sasuke then let go of her hand and looked down.

"I understand."

"I think I have to go now. Thanks for the breakfast anyway and for letting me stay." She then gets her things and went for the door.

"Wait!" she stopped and faced him.

"Please don't tell this to anybody. I don't wanna make news about my family." He once again looked at her with his eyes begging.

"Don't worry, I won't." then she left.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Damn I thought she would go with the deal. Now I really don't have much time. Where the heck in this world can I find a woman to marry me.

_**Normal POV**_

Sakura was already the right one for his plan.

In looking for someone marry, of course she shouldn't be a fan girl, he just can't stand them. He already thought of getting one of his employees but the other employees might wonder about it even though he would reason that they're secretly dating, knowing that gossiping is like a part of their job. He can't just get one of his friends, he wouldn't do that since his friends are already in a relationship. Plus he already told his parents it is someone they don't know.

Just when he thought that his wish had been granted with Sakura. She's not a fan girl and also she's a stranger to his parents. He thought that she would bite with the deal in line for her.

* * *

Sakura is back in the streets, still not knowing where she could find a place to stay.

'Looks like I have to ask some favor again with my friends.' She got her phone from her bag. Just as when she was about to call Hinata the battery went dead.

"Talk about luck." She muttered.

After a few hours of walking she decided to rest beside the street, thinking…

If she's to crash to Ino's place she has to go to the train station which is still far away from where she is right now. Going to Tenten and Hinata's place she needs to ride a bus or taxi because their house is located at the near ends of the city. So either way she has to use money for transportation.

Then her stomach growled.

"I'm so hungry."

She got her wallet and checked how much did she still have with her, but then it was empty. She held her wallet upside down hoping at least a few coins would drop, but still there's none.

'I guess bad luck won't leave me for now.'

She then had second thoughts of the deal Sasuke Uchiha made with her.

_**Sakura's POV**_

With the look of his eyes, I can tell that his telling the truth and he really needs a woman to marry ASAP. But I can't get myself into that situation especially with me marrying him. I have to admit his offer was good, free place to stay, free food, free water and electricity. I really wouldn't have to worry anything, and if I would get a job I'll have the salary all to myself.

'_Please don't tell this to anybody. I don't wanna make news about my family.'_

He really cares about his family when he said that. Probably the real reason why don't wanna marry that girl has got to do with his family. When he begged for me to agree with his deal, I almost said yes because of the way he looked at me. I pity him somehow.

But I should pity myself for now, at least he's not broke like me. No money, no place to stay, no food. How could I even find a job with my situation right now.

_**Normal POV**_

Then she felt water dropped on her skin.

"Oh no! Not now please!" but mother earth was against her and the rain started pouring down.

* * *

Sasuke is in his living room and called Naruto.

"Dobe, its already noon and I still can't find a woman to marry me."

"Teme, I told you to why don't you ask that woman in your house right now."

"She left, I tried to make a deal with her but she refused."

"Well Teme, you wouldn't be thinking about that now if you have gotten yourself a real girlfriend. Like I told you we need girls. But no you didn't listen to me! You always say you have no time for that, and now that you need one, here you asking the oh-so-great Naruto Uzumaki's advice once again. Haha!"

"Shut up dobe! I don't your lecturing right now! I need a woman to marry."

Then he heard a knock on his door.

"I'll call you back dobe, someone's here."

Sasuke when to open the door, and to his surprise…

"Mom? Dad?"

"Hello my dear." Greeted Mikoto

"Well its raining here, so are you gonna let us in or what?"

"I'm sorry, please come in. Suit yourselves."

Sasuke went to the kitchen and made some tea for them to drink. Living by himself for years now, made him do things on his own, besides this was his decision anyway. He wanted to live alone, separately from his parents so he could at least be freed from his father who seems to take control mostly of his life. If he would have a maid or an assistant at home, for sure everything he does will still be reported to his father. This home that he owns, is the only place where he can say he's free, and he hopes one day he won't be alone anymore. He would live happily with his own family, the laughter of his children heard around the house. But with the situation right now, it seems that is far from happening.

He went back to the living room with the tea he made.

"What brought you here?"

"Can't we just visit our son in his house?" Mikoto answered

"Of course you can come anytime. I'm just not used to it. You, coming here especially in this weather."

"I think Naruto already told you that we want to meet your girlfriend today." Fugaku finally said the reason of their visit.

"Yes he did."

"My, my Sasuke, I just can't wait to meet her." Mikoto added

"So why don't you call her and tell her come here now to meet us."

"Actually…about that…uhm…"

Then they heard a knock at the door. Sasuke got up and opened it, and he was surprised once again.

"Sakura?"

"S-Sasuke." Sakura is standing on the doorway, all wet and shivering. Because of that she already made herself in his house, not waiting for Sasuke to invite her in anymore.

"Oh my God! Sasuke who is this poor lady who is soaking wet? Is she your girlfriend?" Mikoto asked worried about Sakura.

"H-hai." Sakura answered, which surprised Sasuke, but he didn't show it.

"This is Sakura Haruno, my girlfriend. And she's the one I wanna marry." Sasuke stated to his parents.

"Nice meeting you miss Haruno. But Sasuke I think you should let her change first then we can talk after." Fugaku suggested/

"Yes, excuse us for minute."

He brought Sakura to his bedroom and handed her a towel.

"Dry yourself up and change clothes. I hope you still have some dry ones in your bag."

"I'll see thank you. Achoo!"

"Change fast or you might get cold or fever."

After changing in the bathroom, Sakura went out and combed her hair.

"Thank you." Sasuke suddenly said

"For what?"

"For coming back and saving me."

"It's a deal remember?" Sakura reminded him with a smile.

They went down and talked with Sasuke's parents.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha for suddenly showing up like that."

"It's okay my dear. And I'm glad to finally meet you. I'm Mikoto by the way."

"Yes it is nice to finally meet my son's bride-to-be. I'm Fugaku."

"It's Sakura right?" and she nodded "What happened to you there. You were so wet.?" Mikoto asked.

"I only ride a taxi to go here. I forgot my umbrella so when I came out I got wet."

"Sasuke why didn't you just fetch her then?" Mikoto raised an eyebrow to her son.

"She insisted on just riding a taxi when she found out that you're here so I could entertain you."

"How thoughtful of you Sakura! I already like her. Sasuke you made a good choice."

Sasuke and Sakura let out a fake laugh with Mikoto's comment.

"I noticed you had some luggage and bags with Sakura." Fugaku said

"Uhm, about that. I asked her to move in already with me. B-but don't get me wrong were not yet doing it."

Mikoto smiled. "It's okay my dear, besides you two are already in the right age and you're soon getting married. Plus your father and I also want to see our grandchildren soon."

Sasuke and Sakura just looked at each other then faked a smile at Fugaku and Mikoto.

"So Sakura tell us more about yourself? Is my son a good boyfriend? How did you two meet anyway?" Mikoto bombarded Sakura with questions.

"About me, well uhm I'm kinda alone now. My parents died in a car accident when I was 15."

"I'm sorry my dear for your loss" Mikoto apologized, Sakura just smiled.

"After that I have no choice but to be on my own, since we don't have any relatives that I know."

"How did you support yourself when you're still a minor you still can't work." Fugaku was curios, and the possibility that this girl only want money from their family crossed his mind. Sasuke could sense what his father could be thinking.

"Luckily my parents had left enough money for me to finish my studies. In college I got myself a scholarship and at the same time I had a part time job. After graduating I immediately looked for a job, to continue supporting myself." Sasuke looked at her, knowing what she said about her was true, based from her facial expression. All he knows about her is that she's broke, but he didn't know that she also lost her family.

"Wow, my dear. You're so great. I'm glad you survived through it all." Mikoto said holding both of Sakura's hands. "Anyway let's change the topic. So how did you meet my son?" Mikoto asked once again with a beaming smile on her face, very eager to hear the love story of the young couple.

"Uhm, ah…we met at a coffee shop." Sakura said while playing with her fingers (like what Hinata does) and acting shy.

"At a coffee shop. Hmm…interesting. Go on my dear." Mikoto still very eager and seem to enjoy what Sakura is saying.

"I usually go there to order my favorite coffee. I already got my order when Sasuke bumped into me, and my coffee spilled into the floor. It was not love at first sight, I got mad at him because of what happened to my coffee. But then he apologized, and just bought me a new coffee. Then our names were called to get our order in the counter. He then handed me my coffee and said 'So, its Sakura huh?' I nodded and I don't know why but the moment he said my name I blushed. 'I'm Sasuke' he introduced himself, then we shaked hands as we looked into each others eyes. That moment right there I already knew he was the one, that moment seemed like forever." Sakura said with her dreamy eyes.

'_Damn I have to admit she's a good actress'_

'_I knew drama club would help me someday' _Sakura laughed victoriously inside.

"So it all started with a coffee. Interesting." Mikoto commented

"Yes but, it doesn't end there. When I went out of the coffee shop I noticed that his order, but to my surprise we seem to like the same coffee. The following the days, I noticed that Sasuke seem to have gone in the coffee shop more often. He would join me, and we'll have a little chit-chat. And one day I was about to order a coffee when the lady in the counter just handed me one, I thought it was because they already know me because I'm a frequent costumer, but I was more curious to find out that it has already been paid. When I asked who did it, she pointed towards Sasuke's direction he stood up and gave me a bouquet of flowers." She finished her story looking at Sasuke with dreamy eyes once again.

_**In Sakura's mind…**_

And the Oscar for Best Actress award goes to Sakura Haruno!  
"Thank you everyone. Thank you! Thank you! Oh my God! Tears."

_**Back to reality…**_

"Sasuke I didn't know this romantic side of yours." Mikoto was fascinated with her son.

"Uhm… y-yeah. I-I was captured by her beauty especially with her eyes when we first met. So I decided to go to that coffee shop everyday just to see her and talk with her. A-and then I fall more in love with her. E-especially because she loved me because of who I really am not because of my name. Actually when we were officially going out I didn't tell her that I'm an Uchiha, it was really nice to finally meet someone who liked me not because of my name. Then eventually I told her the truth about me, I thought she would break up with me but then she said 'Sasuke I love you, because you are you, not because you are Sasuke Uchiha. I don't care who you are, all I care about is that I love you' and because of that I never wanted to let her go." Sasuke also acted and hopping that the last part of his story would remove the thought that came into his father's mind a while ago.

'_Wow, he's good too. But I'm better!'_ Sakura victoriously laughed again inside. She couldn't help but also notice his expression when he said about the last part.

"That is so sweet of you Sakura!" Mikoto exclaimed wiping the little tears from her eyes.

Sakura faked a smile _'Damn we really are great actors huh. They bought it!'_

"Because of that Sakura you have our respect. I'm glad my son has found someone like you, who loves him not because he is an Uchiha."

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha."

"Call me Dad." Sakura was startled

"Call me Mom too! Oh I just can't wait for the wedding!"

Sakura laughed nervously.

"We have to go now. It's getting late. We had a great time."

"Yes it was nice meeting you Sakura. Don't worry I'll help you with the wedding preparations my dear. I'll help you find the perfect wedding dress!"

"Thank you M-Mom, D-Dad!" Sakura thanked them, and called them mom and dad hesitantly.

Sasuke and Sakura accompanied them to the door. They stand in the doorway with Sasuke's arm in Sakura's shoulder.

"Oh how cute when you call us that! Hahaha. Well then goodbye my dears."

"Goodbye!" they both waved and watched as they leave. They immediately went inside and sat in the living room when they left.

"Achoo!" Sakura sneezed. "Excuse me."

"They actually bought our story. It's a relief." Sasuke said

"Of course they would, I'm such a great actress!"

"I hate to admit it, but yeah you were good. I'm glad you also came up with a story that fast."

"Yeah imaginations should work fast, I'm not a writer for nothing."

"You're a writer?"

"Yes I am. Achoo!...Achoo!...Achoo! Excuse me."

"Looks like you're getting sick."

Then Sakura's stomach started to grumble. She froze because of the embarrassment.

"I'll make dinner."

* * *

Preview for the next chapter

**Getting to know you**

"Sasuke, can you please stay with me tonight? I'm really scared of the thunder. Please just for tonight?"

"Okay."

* * *

Thank you for reading my story. Please tell me what you think and review!


	3. Getting to know you

Once again I would like to thank all those who gave me reviews. Thank you so much for your wonderful feedbacks. Thank you also to those who put my story into their alert and favorite list. Thank you so much for taking time to read my story.

Disclaimer: The great Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto! I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**Married!**

**Getting to know you**

Sasuke and Sakura are having dinner prepared by Sasuke. It is still raining outside and it seems getting stronger. While eating Sakura sneezes every once in a while.

"Achoo! Excuse me." Sasuke looked at her at put his hand into her forehead making Sakura blush a little.

"You have a fever. You should rest after this."

"Nah, if I do that I'll only feel worse. It may sound weird but that's how I really feel when I'm sick." Sasuke just smirked.

'_Damn that smirk can really make girls faint.'_

"So, what made you change your mind?"

"Let's just say, I'm also desperate like you." Sasuke looked at her not believig the reason she gave. He knows it could be the reason but there is something more, and Sakura noticed this.

"Okay, aside from that I just…I just feel like you really need help especially when you pleaded. And the way you pleaded made me feel guilty because I didn't help you. You seem nice anyway so I changed my mind."

"Thank you." Sakura smiled and nodded.

'_Her smile suddenly makes me feel warm and…and..happy'_

"Achoo! Achoo! Excuse me."

"You better rest now. You will be staying in the guest room. I'll wash the dishes first then I'll go up and bring you the medicine."

"No, I'll help you wash the dishes."

"Sakura you're sick. You have to rest."

Sakura sighed "Okay. Thank you."

Sakura was about to go when a loud thunder made her scream.

"S-Sasuke? I think I'll just wait for you here."

"Scared of the thunder?"

"Y-Yeah." And Sasuke smirked, which Sakura noticed

"What's so funny about that? I saw you smirking."

"Nothing, it's just that you look cu…I mean you look like a kid." _Cute? Was I supposed to say that?_

Sakura just let it off, she doesn't wanna argue with him right now. Then she realized something…

"Sasuke, does this mean you don't have a girlfriend?"

"Nope. I never had one. I don't have time for that."

"Same here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's a surprise we have something in common." And Sasuke gave her a smirk.

* * *

They went upstairs together and Sasuke showed Sakura her room.

"So this is where you'll stay. Suit yourself. I'll get your medicine."

Then a crack of thunder made Sakura suddenly hug Sasuke. He was surprised while Sakura tightly hugged him burying her face into his chest. She was about to let him go when another crack of thunder made her hug him tighter. After a while Sakura break her hug.

"Uhm…I-I'm sorry. I w-was just really scared."

"It's okay. I'll go get your medicine."

Sakura lie in her bed. She couldn't stop thinking of what just happened.

'_That was really embarrassing. He's probably laughing at me. But…he smelled so good and he has a strong chest too, when I hugged him I felt like I'm safe.'_

'_No! No! No!'_ She thought while slapping herself. _'I shouldn't think like that about him. No!' _she thought slapping herself once more. Sasuke came in and saw what she did.

"Are you that sick to hurt yourself?"

"Ahehehe…don't mind me." Sasuke sat beside her and handed her a glass of water and a yellow pill. She drinks it right away and thanked him.

"Goodnight." Sasuke said as he montioned to stand up, but he was stopped because Sakura gripped his shirt when another crack of thunder came. She then let go of his shirt and asked him…

"Sasuke, can you please stay with me tonight? I'm really scared of the thunder. Please just for tonight?"

"Okay." He then lies beside Sakura. Compare to his bed this one is smaller that's why there is not much space between them. There was a moment of silence between them which made Sasuke think that she was already asleep.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"What's the real reason, why you don't wanna marry that Karin girl? You said you're gonna tell me if I agree to do the deal."

Sasuke sighed before giving her an answer. "Okay, but you shouldn't tell this to anybody, I'm only telling this to you."

"Yes, I promise not to tell anyone."

"The Hazuis also came from a wealthy family. They have been one of our business partners for years now. Karin their only child, is one of my fan girls, and like I said before she thinks the world revolves around her. I heard her talk to her parents about wanting to marry me. Her parents agrees with her not just because they want to make her happy, but also because the want the Uchiha Corps. Once we get married the Hazuis will have more power in our business than what they have now, and they plan to take over our company."

"Some people would really just do anything for money. They don't find contentment with what they have. I pity them. But it's good that you know their motives to stop them." Sakura commented.

"The story you told about you and your parents, it was true wasn't it?"

"Yeah. You're really lucky you still have your parents."

"Not really."

Sakura looked at him, and was kinda shocked with his answer. Sasuke could feel her looking at him.

"Being an Uchiha is not that easy. You always have to be right, and follow orders, or else you'll be a disgrace to the family. My dad, is really strict about family rules, to the point that he controls mostly of my life. That's why now I am living separately with them, to have some freedom. I somehow look up to him, the way he manages our company so well, but because of that sometimes I think the company is more important to him than our family. I grew up wondering what it really feels like to be a family. Because of that I promised myself, that when I have my own family, I won't be like my dad."

'_But he still loves them, and care so much for them.'_

"That's why you want to marry someone who would love you for who you are, not because you're an Uchiha, am I right? I know when you said that to your parents you really wish that it is the situation."

"You really surprise me. Looks like I'm that easy to read for you."

"Not really. But I hope you can find someone who would really love you the way you want them to. And I know that you'll be a great Dad. Everybody deserves to be loved and be happy."

Sasuke looked at her, she has already fallen asleep.

'_It's strange how I open up to her without even hesitating. I even feel…relieved. Sakura Haruno you really surprise me.' _And he smiled looking at her face. He oce again realized the size of the bed, he thought he should've just let her sleep in his room, but somehow he liked it, he liked being near her and seeing her face closely.

* * *

Sakura woke up but Sasuke isn't with her. She stood up feeling a little dizzy, she looked at the window and noticed that the weather hasn't change. She then decided to go down where she saw Sasuke in the kitchen.

"Good morning." Sasuke was surprised to see Sakura.

"Good morning. You should've just stayed in bed, you're still sick. Anyway I'm almost finish with this soup."

"I told you I'll only feel worse if I would just stay in bed. Besides I'm kinda feeling better. Did the rain stop?" she asked

"Yes, it just started raining again awhile ago. News said it's a storm, but in the afternoon it should be gone. Here you go, chicken soup. Eat it, so you'll feel better."

"T-thanks. How about you, aren't you gonna eat?"

"I've already eaten."

"Aren't you gonna see how your soup tastes?"

"Looking at you, I think it's good."

"It is good. You're quite a good cook."

"Thanks. My mom taught me how to cook chicken soup. She used to cook me that whenever I'm sick."

"Sasuke, about our deal. It's okay for me to look for a job right?"

"Yeah. If you want I can give you a position in the company."

"No it's okay. Your employees might think something else if you do that, I don't wanna start an issue. Besides you've already helped me a lot. I'm just gonna find one." He nodded.

"By the way Dad wants to meet talk to us. We'll be going if the rain stops."

"Okay."

* * *

Sasuke drove them to the Uchiha Corps.

"We're meeting him here?" Sakura asked

"Yes. I hope you don't mind if I would hold your hand, just so people will somehow think we really are a couple." Sakura nodded.

Then Sasuke got out of the car an opened it for Sakura. They hold hands as they enter the building of the Uchiha Corps. Each employee they pass greets them, and as Sakura notice they take a look at their hands, particularly the girls. They finally arrived at Fugaku's office.

"Good afternoon." They greeted, but Sakura greeted them with a smile.

Fugaku returned their greetings.

"It's nice to see both of you again." Mikoto greeted.

They occupied the seats in front of Fugaku's table, with Sasuke facing his mother.

"We wanted to talk to you about the wedding." Fugaku said

"Do you have any dates in mind for the wedding?" Mikoto asked

"We haven't thought of that." Sasuke answered

"We should set a date now, since we are planning to have an official announcement two days from now."

"I think a month from now will be enough. Don't worry we'll be hiring the best wedding planner anyway. And I'll also help with the plans. Oh I really can't wait to help you look for the wedding dress." Mikoto said to Sakura, and the latter just gave a smile.

"Is Dec.22 okay for you?" Fugaku asked

"Oh it will be a good date, so you can have your honeymoon and the holidays all by yourselves."

Sakura cringed when Mikoto said honeymoon, although she knows she and Sasuke won't do _it_.

"It's okay for me. How 'bout you Sakura?"

"Yes. Dec. 22 is a good date."

"Dec. 22 it is. Like I said we'll have a small gathering for the official announcement of your wedding two days from now. So prepare yourselves for the press."

"I'll meet with you tomorrow, so we could have a talk with the wedding planner." Mikoto said with a big smile.

'_She's really excited about this wedding.' _Sakura thought

* * *

While Sasuke was driving…

"Sasuke, can you please just drop me here? I just have to go somewhere."

"Okay."

"Thanks, I'll be home before it gets dark. Drive safely." As she gave him a smile, and Sasuke felt something tingling in his heart because of that.

Sakura ride a taxi to the cemetery. She got the money from her piggy bank which she almost forgot she has.

'_Thanks to Mr. Piggy, at least now I have some money. I almost forgot him, I should've just remembered about him when I decided do go back to Sasuke's house, I shouldn't have been soaked in rain then.'_

She visited her parents, and told them what's happening in her life right now.

"Hi Mom, Dad! Sorry I don't have flowers for you, I'm kinda broke right now. I know you can see what's happening to me. I hope I made the right decision to help him. Can you believe it? I'm getting married. I hope you guys are not mad at me, I really just felt this was the right thing to do. Don't worry if Sasuke's gonna do something to me I'll defend myself I'm strong. He seems nice anyway, he even accompanied me last night because I was scared of the thunder, and he also made me chicken soup 'cause I was sick. I can tell he's a good person but I think he's sad. I hope I could make him happy somehow. Anyway I hope you guys are doing good up there. I gotta go now before it gets dark. I love you."

As she was walking she saw from a far a man who looks just like Sasuke.

'_Is it Sasuke? From here it looks just like him. I'll go check if it really is Sasuke.'_

And when she got near she noticed it really is Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" He looked up and saw Sakura.

"Sakura."

"I came to visit my parents. I was about to go home when I saw you."

"I…I'm visiting my brother."

"B-Brother?" She looked and it says 'Itachi Uchiha'

"Yeah he died 5 years ago."

"I'm sorry for your loss. I think I should leave now, so you can have time with him"

"No, please stay."

They just stood there for a while, both of them not saying a word. Sakura thought he's probably talking to his brother or reminiscing so she didn't say a word. Then Sasuke broke the silence.

"He's a good brother. He is the one I really look up to."

Sakura looked at him, his face looked emotionless but she could feel his sadness.

"He's three years older than me. He's good at almost everything, he always helps me and gives me advice especially when it comes to father. Although Itachi has good accomplishments, it seems like Dad was never satisfied, he always tells Itachi to do better. This only pressured my brother, although he's already giving his best, Dad never praised him. Itachi didn't know what to do anymore, he was really pressured. One day he told me, no matter what others would say, you should do what you want and what you think is right, don't let them run your life. I know when he said that he is referring to our father. The next day, when I got home from school, I went into his room, only to find out that he killed himself."

Sakura was shocked and couldn't believe what she just heard.

"I blame Dad because of that. Itachi killed himself because of the pressure he felt with father. Yet I also blame myself, I didn't do anything to help him, I could've at least stop him. I know Dad knows that he is the reason why Itachi did this that's why he never comes here. Somehow I felt angry at Itachi for killing himself, for not being strong, for not doing what he said to me before the day he died. I thought he just proved that Dad that he couldn't do better. That's why I'll do anything to prove Dad that he is wrong not just for me but also for Itachi."

Sakura couldn't help but cry. Then she hugged Sasuke, which surprised him.

"I don't know if this makes you feel better but I hope it does. I know a lot of people care for you. I know that you can prove your Dad wrong, because you're a great person and I know your brother is watching over you. Just by telling me this makes you strong, but showing emotions will also make you strong, so if you feel sad or you feel like crying, don't hide it, because it doesn't mean that you are weak, it means you're strong and brave enough to show how you really feel."

Sasuke hugged her back, and Sakura felt water dropping in her hair. She knows he is crying, he is finally letting go of his emotions. Unknown to them Mikoto is watching them. She brought flowers for her Itachi. Not wanting to interrupt them she didn't make any sound. She felt sad, yet happy to see Sasuke finally letting go of his emotions.

'_I'm thankful you've found someone like Sakura. I can feel that she really cares for you, she's already brought out the real you Sasuke. With her by your side I don't have anything to worry about anymore.'_

Sasuke wiped his tears and before letting go of Sakura he said "Thank you". When Sasuke faced her, she wiped her tears and smiled at him.

They were surprised to see Mikoto, who gave them a smile. They nodded at each other, Sasuke and Sakura left to let Mikoto have her privacy with Itachi.

* * *

In the car on the way home, nobody said a word. Both of them still have lots of thoughts in their mind.

'_That was the first time I cried, after Itachi passed away, I actually hesitated of doing it at first, but I'm glad I did it, I felt like a big needle has been taken out of my chest.' _He then glanced at Saukra._ '__Sakura Haruno, you seem to surprise me more everyday.'_

'_I'm glad he finally let go of his emotions. I'm happy for him. But I feel like I want to make him happy, I'll do anything to put a smile on your face.'_

_

* * *

_

At home they had dinner, but both are still quiet. Sakura didn't bother asking him anything, she thinks that he is probably still thinking of what just happened at the cemetery.

Sakura volunteered to do the dishes, and just told Sasuke to sleep already. Before Sasuke go to his room he asked Sakura a favor.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

Sasuke didn't respond right away "Whenever I feel sad, lonely or angry will you please smile for me?"

She was shocked, she wanted to ask why but she just said "Yes" and smiled. Sasuke smiled in return, and this made her happy.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Sakura said then she watched him as he walked thinking _'I'd smile for you if that's what I have to do to put a smile on your face, if that's what makes you happy.'_

_

* * *

_

Preview for the next chapter

**Wedding plans**

"Dobe, thinking that marrying her is just a deal makes me feel sad, because I think I'm already falling for her."

* * *

Thank you for taking time to read my story. Hope you all like this chapter. Please, I would really appreciate it if you would give me reviews and tell me what you think. Is it good or bad? I'd accept it all. Thank you!


	4. Wedding Plans

Wow! I'm really happy and flattered with all the feedbacks I'm receiving from all of you thank you so much! I'll really try my best to keep this story interesting. Anyway so Chapter 4 is here!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**Married!**

**Wedding Plans**

Sakura decided to wake up early to make breakfast, she also planned to look for a job. She was quite disappointed to see Sasuke in the kitchen with the breakfast ready.

"Geez, just when I thought I could make breakfast today."

"Good morning to you too." Sasuke greeted with a tone of sarcasm and Sakura just rolled her eyes .

"I thought you said I am a good cook and now you don't like me making breakfast?" He added

"No, it's not what I mean, I just wanted to be the one to make breakfast today to thank you for making me that chicken soup yesterday."

Sasuke just smirked "Let's just eat."

Sasuke made pancakes for their breakfast, he already started eating when he noticed that Sakura seemed to be looking for something.

"Looking for something?"

"Yeah. Pancake syrup."

"Sorry, you can't find anything like that in my house."

"Why?"

"I don't like sweets."

Sakura was shocked. Sweets? Why would anyone not like sweets!

"Are you serious? You don't like sweets!"

"Do I look like I'm kidding." Sasuke's face looked serious as usual.

"Sweets are the best thing in the world! So that means you don't eat chocolates?"

"Yeah. Why, you plan on giving me some?" Sasuke said with a playful smirk on his lips.

"I'm so not! Besides when I have chocolates, I don't share it to anybody else. I can share anything but not chocolates."

Sasuke finished his pancake, stood up and messed Sakura's hair.

"Hey! Don't try to make my hair look like a chicken-butt like yours 'cause it won't."

Sasuke glared at her but Sakura just playfully stick out her tongue, which made him smirked.

"I felt offended, but then I realized at least I don't have a pink hair." He said in a teasing tone. Sakura had her jaw dropped still not believing what he just said.

"Chicken-butt."

"Pinky."

"Chicken-butt."

"Pinky."

"Chicken-butt."

"Pinky."

"Chicken-butt."

"Pinky."

They teased each other as their faces forward into each other. Then they noticed their faces were just less than an inch close to each other, which made them finally stop their teasing and looked away at each other. Both blushed but Sasuke's was not noticeable unlike Sakura's whose whole face turned pink.

"Hey now your face has the same color as you hair, _Pinky_." Sasuke teased once more.

Sakura grumbled and just turned the other way to wash the dishes. Seeing this made Sasuke laugh.

'_She's looks cuter when she's mad.'_

'_What's got into him today. Yesterday he was all Mister Nice and now?'_

_

* * *

_

Sakura is sitting in the living room, writing her resume. Then Sasuke came down dressed for work.

"Hey, I gotta go now."

"Oh by the way Sasuke, I was actually planning to look for a job today. So the house will have nobody here for the day."

Sasuke got his keys from his pocket. He removed one from the key chain and handed it to Sakura.

"Here. It's a duplicate of the key here. You need to have one."

"Thanks."

"Don't forget, we'll be meeting Mom and the wedding planner after lunch. Just give me a call at lunch of your whereabouts so I'll just pick you up."

"Okay."

"Bye, _Pinky_." He teased with a smirk, which Sakura couldn't help but admire inwardly.

'_If not only because you look good when you said that, I would get mad right now.'_

_

* * *

_

Sakura was combing her hair in the mirror. She's wearing a black pencil skirt which goes a few inches below her knees, and a plain white shirt topping it with a black blazer, and of course matching it with black heels. Then her phone suddenly ringed. She got it and noticed it was an unregistered number.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Sakura?"

"Tenten is this you?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm using the office's phone right now. I've got good news for you. Mr. Neji here, heard about you and said he wanted to meet you here in the company and be sure to bring your resume."

Sakura was kinda shocked at first, but also happy of what the news.

"Really? Oh my God! I'll be there. Wait, but you don't have anything to do with this don't you?"

"Nope, absolutely nothing."

"How 'bout Hinata?"

"I think she also has nothing to do with this, because as of now she's out of the country she'll only be coming back tonight."

"Okay then. Thanks, I'm on my way."

Her college friend Tenten Hayashi is the secretary of Hyuuga Neji from Hyuuga Publishing Company, one of the biggest publishing companies in the country. It was because of Tenten that she met Hinata Hyuuga the twin sister of Neji. The reason why Hinata ended up being roommates with Tenten is kinda the same with Sasuke. (More of Hinata will be explained in the succeeding chapters)

She arrived at Hyuuga Publishing Company, and went at Tenten's cubicle.

"Tenten!"

"Sakura!"

The two friends greeted each other.

"Wait, I'll just call Mr. Neji."

"Sir Neji? Miss Haruno is already here…..Okay."

"He said you can come in. Good luck!."

Sakura smiled at her friend and went inside Neji's office.

"Good Morning Sir." Sakura greeted

"Good Morning Miss Haruno. Please have a seat."

Sakura take the seat in front of Neji's desk.

"You're a writer right Miss Haruno?"

"Yes Sir I am."

"Actually your name sounds familiar to me. But I don't think we've met before."

"Maybe it's because of your sister Hinata, she is actually a close friend of mine."

"Oh I see, I must've heard her talk about you. Well about calling you here Miss Haruno, can I please see your resume?"

Sakura handed him her resume. Neji looked at it but actually didn't read it after all, she'd still be given a job whether her resume is good or bad.

"Actually Miss Haruno, we're not in need of any applicants right now."

Sakura felt sad at hearing this but was also curious why she was called.

"Until that Uchiha called me and told me to give you a job." He muttered

"I'm sorry Sir did you say something?"

"I said..uh, however, our magazine is having some renovations and I think a new section would be right just for you. So I'm offering you to be in charge with the Love Advice section of our Kunoichi magazine. And since we publish our magazine monthly you don't have to be here everyday, you can do your job at home. Check our website for some letters from the readers and just have your work in soft copy then deliver it here. You may also need to comeback several times for some editing."

_**Earlier this morning…**_

Neji was still sleeping when he got a call from Sasuke.

"What is it Uchiha? This better be important, you just wake me up."

"Whatever Hyuuga. Anyway, I need you to do something."

"And why would I follow you Uchiha?"

"Because if you won't I'll tell your Dad that you were the one who caused the bump in his Cadillac because you drove it without his permission."

Neji gulped, knowing his Dad who loves his Cadillac so much, Neji could only think of the worst that could happen.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"I need you to give Sakura Haruno a job."

"Who is she? And we don't need any applicants right now."

"You'll know who she is soon. I don't care if you don't need any applicants just give her a job, but not as a janitor okay?"

"Fine Uchiha. So you have a girl now huh?"

"Whatever. Just do what I say Hyuuga."

_**Back to reality…**_

Sakura was shocked to respond. She blinked a few times.

"So are you gonna accept this offer? Miss Haruno?"

"I-I'm sorry Sir I-I was kinda spaced out. I would love to accept that offer. It would be a pleasure and an honor to work with you."

"Okay then, welcome to Hyuuga Publishings." They both stood up, and shaked hands.

"Thank you Sir!"

Sakura went out of the office, and had a told Tenten about the good news.

"So? Any good news?" Tenten asked

"I've got a job!" Sakura said keeping her voice in a low volume to not disturb others.

"Oh my God!" Tenten whispered

"I know! I just can't believe this!"

"I'm happy for you. I would really love to talk to you now, but I still got some work. Why don't we just have lunch together then, my break is after 30 minutes if you don't mid waiting."

"Aww, I'm sorry I've got somewhere else to go, but I would've really love to. This is just kinda important."

"It's okay."

"I'll make it up to you next time I promise."

"It's okay Sakura. Besides I think we can have lunch together more often since we work in the same company now."

"Totally!" Then her phone ring, Sasuke is calling her.

"Oh I gotta go now. Bye!"

"Ok. Bye!"

"Hello Sasuke?"

"Where are you? It's already my lunch break." He asked even though he knows where she could really be.

"I'm still here at Hyuuga Publishings. I'm on my way out of the building."

"Okay, just wait outside I'll be there."

* * *

Sasuke, being the gentleman that he is opened the car's door for Sakura.

"Thanks." Sakura thanked as she smiled.

Sasuke got into the car and they put on their seatbelts.

"Wait, before I forgot." He said while pulling out a box from his pocket. He opened it and very beautiful ring was seen.

Sakura was stunned by the beauty of the ring. It looks very expensive. The whole ring was studded with diamonds, the centerpiece was a bid diamond surrounded by small ones, and because of that even from a far you'd probably notice the ring because it's gleaming.

Sakura was still shocked and just keep staring at the ring. Sasuke got her hand and put it on her ring finger.

"It's our engagement ring. Dad gave it to me this morning, it's actually a family heirloom."

Sakura gasped still not knowing what to say.

"It fits you perfectly." She blushed at the boys' comment

"Wow! I-It's beautiful. I promise to take care of this. And don't worry I'll give this back once the deal is over."

Sasuke was the one who didn't respond this time. He was saddened when he heard the last sentence she just said.

'_It's just a deal. It's just a deal.'_

Knowing Sakura might notice his sudden change of mood, he started driving.

* * *

Sasuke take them into a very expensive looking restaurant. Beautiful chandeliers lighted the whole restaurant making the ambiance very beautiful. They were greeted by guy at the entrance and lead them to a table for two. Most people noticed Sakura's ring when they entered the restaurant.

"You know Sasuke, fries and burger are just fine for me for lunch." She whispered

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm paying. I'm your fiancé remember?"

"Thanks." She smiled, then his mood changed again because of that, he felt happy again.

They both looked at the menu, trying to pick their order. Sakura was shocked none of the prices goes less than 3 digits.

"Sasuke." she whispered again

"Hn?"

"I don't have any idea what to order."

"Okay, I'll just order for you. Just pick out your dessert."

"Thank you." She smiled again which fluttered his heart.

The waitress then greeted them and asked for their orders. Sakura then noticed the waitress constantly looking at her ring, and so she just put her hands in her lap.

"We'll have a bottle of Chateau d'Yquem Sauterne and two golden tigerfish ." Sasuke ordered then he motioned his hand at Sakura telling her to tell her order.

"And a Frrozen Haute Chocolate."

"Okay. Kindly wait for a few minutes for your orders to be served." The waitress then left them after they ordered.

"By the way Sasuke I have good news."

"Hn?"

"I've got a job!" she said cheerfully

"Really? Where?" he asked pretending not to know.

"This morning I got a call from Hyuuga Publishing Company and they offered me to work on a new section in their Kunoichi magazine."

"Congratulations. We should celebrate then."

"Sasuke, having lunch here is already a celebration for me. Don't worry I'm treating you when I receive my first pay check."

"I won't forget that." Sasuke mentally noted

After a few minutes their orders were served, they eat their meal and had some talk in between. Sasuke amusingly watched Sakura as she eat her dessert.

"You know watching me like that makes me think I look like a magician to you, you seem so amused." She said when she noticed the way he looked at her.

"Just eat, _Pinky_." He teased

"Chicken-butt." She teased back and continued eating her dessert. Unknown to them they are followed by some Paparazzo's all along.

* * *

After lunch they went at the Uchiha mansion to meet Mikoto and the Wedding Planner.

Sakura was once again astounded because of the mansion. Ever since that deal everything she sees seems all surreal.

They walked into the mansion hand in hand. They were greeted by the butler at the door, and by every servant they pass.

"Good afternoon Young Master. Good afternoon Miss Sakura, it's nice to finally meet you." And Sakura returned a smile.

She looked around the mansion which is decorated with very expensive looking furnitures, where some probably even came from other countries.

They went at the living room, and saw Mikoto talking with a woman who is about less than a decade younger than her. She's quite tall, has a fair skin and a black wavy hair which goes past her shoulders.

"I see you've finally arrived." Mikoto stand up from her seat greeting the two. "Have a seat both of you. I see you're already wearing the ring, it looks beautiful on you darling." She complimented Sakura with a big smile.

"Thank you." Sakura said also returning a smile. She then thought how different Sasuke was from her mother, he seems to be hiding everything and not to sociable while Mikoto always looks so happy and is very sociable.

"So, I'd like you two to meet the wedding planner Miss Kurenai Yuuhi. Miss Kurenai, this is my son Sasuke and his fiancée Sakura."

"Nice to meet both of you." Kurenai greeted as the two nodded, but as usual Sakura nodded with a smile.

For about two hours they've been talking about the plans for the wedding. Sasuke and Sakura keep on browsing some catalogue to choose what's-what for their wedding. Sasuke kinda let Sakura decided on most of the decorations. Sasuke feels bored and just want to get this over with. Luckily for him Naruto called and wanted to talk to him about business and about his plan.

"I'm sorry I have to go. Naruto called me he said he wanted to talk about the Uchiha-Uzumaki charity event this weekend. I'll just go with what Sakura decides about the plans."

"Okay then. Drive safely my dear."

"Sakura, I'll pick you up later."

"Okay."

Sasuke leave the 3 ladies with the wedding plans.

After another 2 hours they've finally finished talking about wedding plans. Kurenai left leaving Mikoto and Sakura alone. The two had some talk.

"I'm quite glad that there's only the two of us now so we can have some bonding, my dear."

Sakura smiled shyly.

"I noticed you and Sasuke are not quite affectionate in public. I only see the two of you hold each others hands, but I never saw you kiss even in the cheek."

This caught Sakura off guard especially when Mikoto said kiss.

"Uhm, it's just that we don't like doing those things in public like you said. We just want those things be kept with the two of us."

"I understand, but you should prepare yourself, especially tomorrow, some press people might request for the two of you to kiss and show some affection."

Sakura's eyes widened. _'Kiss! Kiss Sasuke in front of the press!'_ she blushed a little bit at the thought.

Mikoto laughed at her reaction "Don't worry, Sasuke will surely help you, besides we'll be there too. When things get out of hand I'll send the press out. You know sometimes they're just exaggerated and hysterical."

"Thank you Mrs. Uchiha, you've been so kind to me."

"I won't accept that if you keep me calling Mrs. Uchiha, I told you already to call me Mom."

"M-Mom."

Mikoto smiled at her. "You know Sakura, I actually should be the one to thank you." She said as she held Sakura's hands showing how grateful she is. Sakura's eye brows twitched in confusion.

"I saw yesterday, when you comforted him. It was the first time I saw him like that even since Itachi died. I could see that my son really loves you, for him to be like that."

Sakura's eyes saddened hearing Mikoto's last sentence. _'If you only knew.'_

"I'm glad that he finally let go" Sakura answered.

"I see him smiling more often, and he seems happier nowadays, before if you see him smile you might think it's the end of the world since he rarely does that."

Sakura felt like her heart stopped, and she remembered Sasuke's smile last night.

"I'm really thankful and happy that he has you Sakura. Because of you I don't anything to worry about anymore, I know my son will be happy with you."

Sakura's heart sank, hearing those words from Mikoto when eventually she knows this marriage will come to an end, because from the very start it was never real, the marriage happening could be real but _them_, Sasuke & Sakura, it's just all pretend, it's just a deal.

She faked a smile to Mikoto, so the woman will not be suspicious.

* * *

"-and I suggest teme that you bring your _fiancée_ to this event." Naruto said finally finished talking about the charity event which will be hosted by the Uchihas and Uzumakis.

"I really was planning to. Besides even if I didn't I'm sure my parents will ask me to invite her."

"I'm excited to meet her. I'm glad she agreed with your deal."

Sasuke didn't respond right away, whenever he hears the word 'deal' he kinda feels sad.

"Dobe, thinking that marrying her is just a deal makes me feel sad, because I think I'm already falling for her."

"What?" Naruto was shocked and couldn't believe what his best friend just said.

There was silence between them, Naruto still couldn't believe what he just heard but he knows, this is possible, and by looking at Sasuke every word he said in that sentence really came from his heart.

"So just tell me something about her. Is she beautiful?" Naruto said trying to ease up Sasuke.

Even though he wanted to leave that question hanging, knowing his best friend, he won't shut up until his questions are answered.

"She has fair skin, emerald eyes, and pink hair."

"Pink hair?"

"Yeah, and she says that's her natural hair color."

"Cool. Go ahead, tell me more."

"She's…she's got a very beautiful smile. A smile that could melt your heart, and take away all the bad feelings you have." Sasuke said while picturing her smile, which gave give a small smile in his face.

"I don't know how but, with her I feel like I can just tell her everything. I even tell her about me without even hesitating. She's really nice to talk with, and when she talks she can just make you feel that everything's gonna be alright. She really surprises me, a lot."

'_She's really a one of a kind. Who wouldn't fall for her?'_

"You really are falling for her. What are you gonna do about it?"

Sasuke sighed "I don't know."

Naruto noticed Sasuke's facial expression as he talked about Sakura. And he knows that Sasuke Uchiha, though we may not believe it has finally fallen in love. Everything he said about her came not from his mind, not from his mouth, but straight from his heart.

* * *

Sasuke went back to the mansion. But Mikoto insisted for them to join her on dinner since Fugaku still has work. Mikoto was the one who mostly talked, telling Sasuke what he missed when he was gone.

When the two finally arrived home, they said their goodnights to each other and went straight to their rooms. Sakura opened the lights, and saw a box on her bed. It was wrapped with a gift wrapper and has a red ribbon. She noticed there was a card. She opened it and it says…

_Sakura_

_Congratulations on your new job. Do your best!_

_Sasuke_

She wants to open the gift but decided to do it with Sasuke.

She knocked on his door and he opened it right away.

"Sasuke, what is this?"

"By the looks of it, I'm guessing it's a gift."

"I know silly, it's a gift from you."

"Well, why don't you open it."

"You shouldn't have bought me a gift, but thank you anyway. So I shall open it."

Sakura unwrapped the gift and saw that it was a MacBook. She was shocked at the same time very happy.

"Oh my God! Thank you! This would be such a great help for me for my job. Thank you so much!" she hugged Sasuke.

He couldn't be happier seeing her reaction. Sakura tiptoed wanting to give Sasuke a kiss on the cheek because of too much happiness, but suddenly Sasuke turned his face which made them...

…kiss….on the lips.

The two were shocked and immediately pulled away from each other.

"I-I..I-I'm sorry" the both said

"No, I'm sorry I was being so hysterical." Sakura said

"No, I'm sorry I wasn't careful." Sasuke said at the same time as Sakura

"No, really it was my fault." They said again in unison.

There was an awkward silence.

"Okay, let's just forget about this. It was just an accident anyway." Sasuke broke the silence

"Y-Yeah. We should. Yeah, j-just forget." She answered stuttering.

"Uhm, thanks again for this. I, uh, have to go. Good night."

"Good night."

Sakura came back to her room still thinking of the accident.

'_How can I forget about that. It was my first kiss!'_

Then what Mikoto said to her earlier came up to her mind.

'…_some press people might request for the two of you to kiss…'_

'_Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!' _Then she just realized something.

'_Oh no! At the wedding! I have to really kiss him at the wedding!'_

'_Calm down Sakura, it's just a kiss, it's just a kiss. A kiss won't make you pregnant. It's just like acting.' _

She tried to calm herself, but eventually went hysterical again.

The two of them wasn't able to sleep well that night, both still thinking of the accident.

* * *

**Preview for the next chapter…**

**In the news**

"Sasuke, what do you think we'd be like after this deal. I mean, the two of us, if we suddenly see each other at the mall or in the streets, would we talk or at least greet each other or would we just treat each other like strangers?"

"Sakura, when that happens I want you to just treat me like a stranger. Once this deal is over, I want us to not have any communications with each other."

"W-why?"

'_It's the only way I can forget about you.'_

_

* * *

_Thank you for taking time to read my story. Please leave some reviews so I will be more motivated in writing!


	5. In the News

Wow it's been so long. I really apologize for not updating, I've been very busy. Now I've got lots of time to update frequently and hopefully I would finish this story for the next 2 or 3 months and start a new one (that depends on the reader's feedback so please review whether it's good or bad :D ). I would like to thank all of the readers for your support especially to **AkemiKizuma-Chan****, **here's your most awaited 5th Chapter ;)

* * *

**Married!**

**In the News**

'_We are here in the Uchiha Hotel Conference Hall waiting for the heir Sasuke Uchiha for his very important announcement. Could this be a wedding announcement that could break the hearts of a million girls? These past few days Sasuke has been seen with a lady about his age and they have always been in the news. We will soon find out everything in just a few minutes.'_

Everyone is very eager for the important announcement of the night. As most people anticipate it would be a wedding announcement. The hall was full of guests, not just guests but are of the most successful and rich people in Japan, from the Uzumakis to the Hyuugas.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Let me welcome my son, Uchiha Sasuke and his fiancée Ms. Haruno Sakura!" Fugaku announced with all his pride, right then the big doors opened revealing Sasuke in a tuxedo with Sakura in his arm wearing a light green off-shoulder satin dress that matches the color of her eyes. They walked and stepped into the platform as they were almost blinded by the continuous flashes of cameras.

"Good evening everyone, I would like to thank all of you for coming here tonight. Please let me introduce to all of you my fiancée Haruno Sakura." People clapped and the Paparazzo's continued to take pictures of the couple.

"We are here to announce our upcoming wedding by the end of this year."

The night went on with the two being bombarded by the questions of the press. _'Miss Haruno tell us something about your self.' 'How did you two meet?' 'Is your hair really pink?' 'Blah blah blah…' _Both of them prepared for every possible question they would be asked except for one _'Could you please show us a kiss?' 'Yes a kiss!' _Their hearts pounded very fast when they heard that.

They were both still for a moment, Sakura giving them a nervous smile "Uh, um me and Sasuke are not really comfortable doing this in pub-" but she was cut off as Sasuke's lips crashed on hers. She was shocked but she tried not to show it. They separated immediately and just smiled.

"Okay enough with the press. My son and future daughter-in-law has some other guests to entertain" Mikoto just saved them from the awkward moment.

"Congratulations to both of you!" Jiraiya congratulated.

"Thank you."

"You sure have a beautiful wife-to-be Sasuke. Oooh I can't wait to see little Sasukes and little Sakuras around, I hope to see them very soon." The two blushed at what Jiraiya said and just smiled nervously.

"Let's not rush them Jiraiya." Sasuke was glad to hear that from his father but then… "Though I was kind of hoping to see my grandchildren soon too, you know I'm aging already."

"Don't say that Mr. Uchiha you still look young and very healthy." Sakura complimented with a sweet smile.

"Thank you Sakura, but I would like for you to call me Dad from now on, it won't be long anyway since you would be my official daughter in law. Hahahahahaha!" and Sakura just nervously laughed.

The event finally ended, the two were feeling awkward with what just happened and they thought after the party it would be fine again, but hell no, they felt more awkward when it was just the two of them in the car and the constant replaying of their kiss in Sakura's mind is not helping. Their quietness also seems to add up more into the awkward atmosphere.

"So everything went well eh." Sakura finally breaking the silence

"Uhm, yah." He felt the need to somehow apologize for their kiss awhile ago

"Uh…I'm sorry about the kiss awhile ago." Sakura gave him a questioning look.

"I just thought you were surprised or you might think that it was rude of me to do that."

"No, I-I…I understand that it was all part of the deal and you're just trying to be professional about what we agreed on and so am I."

Sasuke nodded keeping his eye on the road.

The following day the news about their wedding announcement is everywhere.

"Good morning!" Sakura greeted with a sweet smile which just made Sasuke's day.

"Good morning." He replied trying to hide his blush.

The news greeted Sasuke and Sakura, which made them remember the awkward moments last night.

'_Last night we just witnessed the official announcement of Sasuke Uchiha about his upcoming wedding to his fiancée Sakura Haruno. The announcement although breaking the hearts of lots of girls around Japan made people very eager to see them tie the knot. The couple accommodated their guests and the press well even showing a kiss that the press requested.'_

The picture of them kissing flashed in the screen which made them blush and feel awkward _again_. Seeing the picture made them stand up suddenly and now facing each other their faces as red as a tomato, they both looked down trying to avoid looking at each other.

"U-uhm I-I need to go to t-the bathroom." Sakura lied.

"I'm gonna wash my car." Sasuke said trying to keep his cool. Upon trying to 'escape' they ended up going the parallel ways (so it's like their blocking each other's way as they try to move out), this went on for like more than a minute.

"Okay, you go first." they said in unison causing more blush, making their faces look like it's gonna explode anytime.

"No, you go, ladies first."

"This is your house you go first."

"You know we can do this all day Pinky, so _you_ go first." Sasuke trying to ease up the atmosphere with teasing Sakura and keeping his cool.

"Okay Mr. Chicken-butt hair." Sticking her tongue out with her arms across her chest.

* * *

Sakura got texts from her friends about the sudden news.

From: Ino

Sakura! You're getting married with Sasuke Uchiha! With SASUKE UCHIHA for God's sake and you didn't even tell me! You need to tell me EVERYTHING when we meet up and that will be very soon because Hinata is coming back.

From: Tenten

Just when I thought that I'm not the only loveless in the group, and then I hear the announcement of you getting married with Uchiha. Why didn't you tell me about this earlier? You NEED to spill at our get together. Anyway congrats

From: Hinata

Sak I just went to Paris for 4 months and now you're getting married? I seem to have already missed out a lot huh. No offense but YOU and SASUKE? I smell something going on here. We need to talk, only the two of us. Meet me at the airport at 1pm.

She wanted to tell them everything but she knows she can't. Since Hinata knows both Sasuke and Sakura for a very long time she seems to have already noticed that there is something else behind this.

* * *

Sakura arrived at the airport just minutes before Hinata's plane landed.

"Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed as soon as she saw her friend. "Sakura!" and they hugged each other. They went into an airport café where Hinata requested for a private area as she noticed how Sakura is uncomfortable with the constant greetings and looks of the people.

"It's been four months and now I'm home and you're getting married. Congrats Sakura!" hearing that Sakura felt relieved she thought that Hinata really believed about the wedding.

"Thanks!" she smiled but then…

"Okay, tell me the truth. What's going on with you and Sasuke? I know both of you very well, I'm not saying that it's impossible that you would fall in love with each other but you guys are like fire and water, cat and dog, and becoming a couple and getting married in the same year is just too fast. So tell me the truth."

Sakura closed her eyes, breathing heavily, preparing herself on what and how she would tell Hinata everything.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything but promise me no one else knows." She said in a whispering tone, making sure no one else hears her even though they are in a private area.

"You can trust me Sakura."

"Sasuke and I are really getting married, but it's just a deal." Sakura told Hinata everything.

"So who knows about this besides the three of us?"

"I think Sasuke's best friend Naruto knows about this. He was helping him with the deal."

"Sakura, what if…what if you would fall for him?"

Sakura stayed silent for awhile before she responded "It's just a deal, we're doing things professionally." But Hinata could see that her friend is already slowly falling in love with Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata sighed "Be careful Sakura, be careful." Sakura was kind of startled hearing those words from Hinata, but she still mentally noted what her friend said and just smiled a bit to respond.

"Anyway, I know you're quite busy for the wedding preparations but I want you to come at our place (Ten ten's and Hinata's as I've said in one of the chapters before) tonight. I'll be hosting a come back party, my brother and some of his friends will be there including your husband-to-be, but of course the girls will also be there."

* * *

At Sasuke's house…

"Sasuke about dinner…" Sakura was interrupted by Sasuke "Oh by the way don't worry about dinner Neji's twin sister Hinata just arrived today and invited us to her place."

Sakura smiled "Yah I know, Hinata told me. That was what I was supposed to tell you too." Sasuke had a questioning look on his face.

"You know Hinata?"

"Yup, she's one of my very close friends…In fact she knows me too much that she knew that there is something else going on behind our upcoming wedding."

"So she knows." Sasuke replied in a more concluding tone than an asking tone.

Sakura nodded "Don't worry she's not gonna tell it to others. She can keep a secret."

"I know. It's kind of ironic that she was able to ask you about that when she can't even tell Naruto how she feels, it's so obvious that they like each other anyway."

"Naruto? Your best friend?"

"Yup, the dobe."

"Yeah! I remember now! That's why Naruto's name seemed familiar! I remember Hinata talking about how she really _really_ likes him."

There was a moment of silence when something occurred in Sakura's mind "I know! Why don't we give them a little push! Since you said they like each other, let's help them be together!" she exclaimed

Sasuke raised a brow "You know Pinky, I'm not the type of person to do that. Besides we should just let them do what they want, if they ask for our help, that's the time we enter the scene." Sakura still raising an eyebrow at him.

"Sakura" he sighed "love happens when the right time comes. Maybe it isn't just the right time for Naruto and Hinata now, but I know they'll be together."

"Oohh, love quotes from Sasuke Uchiha. What makes you say that anyway? Been in love and it just happened at the right time?" Sakura teased Sasuke, which caused a blush from the guy.

"Whatever" he grunted.

* * *

At Hinata's come back party…

Everyone gave Hinata a warm welcome and has been enjoying the party even though there were just few of them.

"Hinata! I'm really glad you're back." Naruto said blushing, but the said girl was also blushing very hard.

"Me too. It's good to be home." Hinata also blushing, but also reminiscing of what she had just accomplished. She felt proud of herself of her accomplishments, she can finally show her family especially her Dad that she can stand on her own. Her father is very overprotective, (yeah I know it's redundant which means he's _really_ overprotective) to the point that he makes every decision for Hinata. Because of this she felt suffocated like she didn't have any independence, leading her to finally move out of their mansion and be independent. She moved to Paris for 4 months to be really away from her father, she visited her grandparents and asked their opinion about her situation.

Unknown to them Neji is constantly keeping an eye on them, he's kind of overprotective when it comes to his sister and boys, although he's very supportive of her sister's decisions.

"Sir, I think Hinata can handle herself." Tenten said

"It's Neji, we're not in office anymore Tenten."

"Sorry, I kind of got used to it already _Neji._" She said to her secret boyfriend. The two has been dating for months now, but they're still keeping it a secret most especially at work, they don't wanna start any bad rumor and they're also not yet ready to tell it to their friends.

Ino was having fun feeding her boyfriend Shikamaru on one side of a room, while Sasuke and Sakura were kind of quiet and just looking at everyone around them.

"You know its funny how were kind of connected. Like how our friends are a friend of another friend, but despite that we haven't even met each other before that incident in your house." Sakura started the conversation.

"Yah, I never knew you know Hinata and is actually friends with her."

"It really is a small world. Come to think of it we could have met each other even though that incident didn't happen, you know by our friends."

"U-huh." He replied ruffling Sakura's pink hair.

"Hey, how many times have I told you not to make my hair look like yours!"

"You should be happy about that, I get a lot of compliments with this hair you know."

"Who's giving you compliments the chickens and farmers?"

"Whatever."

"Awww aren't they cute!" Ino squealed "You guys really are a match made in heaven! You look perfect for each other!"

The said 'couple' just smiled nervously blushing at the same time.

After awhile the girls gathered in the living room while the boys were at the balcony.

"Hinata, I know you are very excited to tell us what happened in Paris, but Sakura here has some explaining to do." Ino said

"Yup, come on girl spill. Since when did you and Sasuke got together anyway." Tenten seconded

"Well it's actually kind of a long story. But I would also like to apologize for not telling you girls earlier I was kind of caught up with the preparations already. _But_ of course you're all invited to the wedding."

Sakura continued to tell the 'story' of her and Sasuke, as with the boys, Sasuke was also kind of flooded with questions.

"I never knew you and Sakura know each other since your announcement and you seem to be taking thing fast, getting married before me and Ino, well not that I am against it."

"Well I'm just sure that she's the one I wanna marry so we decided to elope." He said looking at his wife-to-be with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Weeks passed, and the two are getting busier for the wedding and also becoming closer to each other; of course what do we expect they are almost together 24/7, living under one roof, together for the wedding plans, if it weren't for work they probably won't be separated from each other. Ever since their announcement the two have become Japan's 'It couple' and people are actually more excited for their wedding. Their names and faces are almost in the news everyday, it's like the whole Japan is keeping an eye on their every move.

The 'couple' were tasting some food and cakes for their wedding menu.

"I don't like it, it's sweet."

"This is like the hundredth cake we've tasted. Of course it _is_ sweet, it's cake. What do you expect a spicy cake?"

"You know I'm not a fan of sweets Sakura."

"I know Sasuke, but it wouldn't be a wedding without a wedding cake."

"Okay, just tell her whatever you like and let's get this over with." Kurenai just smiled at their actions, thinking they were cute.

After the food tasting with the wedding planner the 'couple' went home and into bed immediately. Sakura couldn't sleep, she's thinking of the upcoming wedding, the deal, Sasuke, Mikoto…she just had a lot on her mind.

She went down at sat by the pool stargazing. Sasuke went to get some water when he noticed Sakura by the pool.

"Can't sleep?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to clear up my mind."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Nope. Can't sleep too?"

"Kind of."

They stay silent, looking at the stars and their reflections in the pool, until Sakura finally spoke up.

"Sasuke, what do you think we'd be like after this deal. I mean, the two of us, if we suddenly see each other at the mall or in the streets, would we talk or at least greet each other or would we just treat each other like strangers?"

Before answering Sasuke took a deep breath and…

"Sakura, when that happens I want you to just treat me like a stranger. Once this deal is over, I want us to not have any communications with each other."

"W-why?"

'_It's the only way I can forget about you.'_

Hearing those words suddenly made Sakura feel a pang in her chest, it's like her heart is being crumpled. Sasuke didn't answer he can't seem to find a good answer aside from telling her how he feels, so he just looked down on his reflection in the water.

Since Sasuke didn't answer her and her heart is still feeling the pain she decided to excuse herself.

"_-Yawn-_ Well looks like I'm sleepy already, I better go to bed. Goodnight Sasuke."

"Goodnight." He replied without looking at her, he find it hard to look at her right now, to look into her eyes.

'_I'm sorry Sakura.' _He thought looking at her retreating figure.

* * *

_**Next chapter: The Wedding and Honeymoon**_

Sakura drank some wine but immediately regretting it after realizing that wine and the beef she just ate don't blend well, this made her wanna puke.

"_-almost puking sound-_ I'm sorry, excuse me."

Mikoto gasped "Oh my God! You're pregnant already! It's amazing!"

Sasuke and Sakura froze.

* * *

Well this is Chapter 5. Sorry I know it's just short, but I would really try to make it up to you guys for the next chapters. Please review this chapter and tell me what you think, thank you!


	6. The Wedding and Honeymoon

Hi! Thank you for all your reviews, thank you so much for your support. I tried to give a reply to your reviews but the fanfic site is somewhat not working well so I was just able to reply to some. Anyway thanks again, hope you'll continue supporting my story. Lots of love

"Talk"

'_thoughts'_

* * *

**Married!**

**The Wedding and Honeymoon**

Only two days are left 'till the much awaited wedding of the year. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto gathered in the living room of Sasuke's house talking 'bout some problem: Little Sasukes and Sakuras, in short babies; and this topic didn't make Sasuke and Sakura comfortable, but they _have _to talk about it because people-as in the whole Japanese population- are not just anticipating for their wedding but also for their babies.

"This problem is actually just easy, just make your own." Naruto said receiving death glares from the two. "Ehehe, chill I was just kidding."

"We can't fake her being pregnant my parents would easily know, especially Mom, for sure she would accompany you to every single check-up you would have."

Sakura just sighed, thinking of a way to solve this problem.

"I know!" the loud-mouthed blonde shouted "Why don't you tell them you don't wanna rush things out because Sakura's kind of having some medications which could greatly affect pregnancy, so you're waiting for her to finish her medication until she gets pregnant."

There was silence in the room.

"I didn't know you could really use your brain." Sasuke said in a monotone.

"I didn't know he _has_ a brain." Sakura added which made Sasuke snicker.

"Ooohh you just got owned by a girl Sasuke."

"And you just complimented her on insulting you, just when I thought your brain really works." Sakura laughed at Sasuke's remarks, while Naruto just realized what he did scowled at the Uchiha.

Sakura stopped laughing "Well anyway that's actually a great idea Naruto, I think we could use your suggestion as an excuse."

"My parents might think that you have a serious illness, besides how long can we use that excuse."

"Let's just tell them that it's not that serious, the medication process is just slow and takes a lot of time but after that pregnancy will sure be safe. Besides if we can't use this excuse for too long at least it'll give us time to think of another excuse and we could actually use this as an excuse for divorce once we end this deal." Sakura said, hearing the last words she said ticked Sasuke but he tried not to show it.

"Okay then, problem solved."

* * *

"_We are here at the Uchiha Beach Resort where the reception for the very much awaited wedding would take place. Just a few streets from here is the church where we would witness Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno say their I do's"_

The whole Japan is now watching every moment of, as what they say 'wedding of the year'. The bride, groom and some friends already went at the resort yesterday so that it would be easier for them to prepare on the actual wedding day. Of course Sasuke and Sakura had separate rooms, the girls had to wake up earlier for they have more preparations to do.

"Wakey wakey Sakura! Come on it's time to get up, it's finally your big day!" Ino said cheerfully, she looks more excited about this than Sakura.

And wedding has finally come, the doors of the Church opened as the ceremony started. Sasuke walking down the aisle wearing a vey formal white tuxedo, followed by Naruto with Hinata in hand , the best man and bridesmaid. The guys are wearing a formal suit while the girls wear a pink tube dress with a white ribbon tied in their waists and holding a small bundle of white roses.

Naruto would sure be Sasuke's best man, but Sakura kinda had a hard time deciding which of her friends would be the bridesmaid, when the girls –that is Ino, Sakura and Tenten- found out that Naruto would be the best man they decided to make Hinata the bridesmaid, kind of 'pairing them up'.

After the others walked down the aisle it is finally the bride's turn. Everyone's eyes were on her the moment she entered the Church. Of course she was wearing a white wedding dress, it is a tube, the outline of the top is like an m and beneath her chest is an embroidered design of crystals, the upper part hugged her curves well while the lower part flowed perfectly. Her hair is in curls half-pony tailed and in her hand is a big bundle of white roses. The words beautiful, gorgeous, fabulous are just an understatement to describe her at that time.

Sasuke's eyes were glued on her, he smiled seeing Sakura walking down the aisle to her it may seem as if he's just smiling as part of the act but he knew that his smile was real. He felt lucky to be marrying Sakura, she really is the type of woman any man would want to marry, he somehow felt that marrying her is right though not for the right reasons.

While Sakura was walking the aisle she kept her eyes on her groom who's waiting for her, and the way that Sasuke looked at her at that time gave her a tingling feeling and made her wanna melt.

When she reached the end of the aisle Mikoto and Fugaku hugged and made cheek-to-cheek (for the ladies at least) to them like as a sign of their blessing. Mikoto with tears overflowing, Fugaku also teary-eyed, Ino, Tenten and even Hinata who knows everything also got emotional. But the one who is unexpectedly getting emotional is Naruto, he's crying more than the girls and as if not knowing about the deal he even said "I can't believe it, he's already grown and now he's gonna be married." Lines which were supposed to be said by Sasuke's parents, lines which made Sasuke shudder, kind of ruining the moment.

So the wedding started and the much awaited moment has come.

"Sasuke Uchiha do you take Sakura Haruno whom you now hold by the hand to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He said slipping the ring into Sakura's finger.

"Sakura Haruno do you take Sasuke Uchiha whom you now hold by the hand to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." And she slipped the ring into his finger.

"I now announce you man and wife! You may now kiss the bride."

Though they already both agreed on what to do for this part they still feel nervous, they both agreed on just a small, fast, simple kiss.

The newlyweds were showered with flower petals as they walk down the aisle. They rode in a limousine going to the reception.

As said in the news the reception is in the Uchiha Beach Resort, that is outside just nearby the beach where they have a very beautiful view of the nature.

The newlyweds are seated separately from others, in a platform where they could see everyone else. They accommodated every guest well and once again have constantly received congratulations greeting.

Of course the reception won't be complete without a little entertainment, and who else would be the perfect emcee other than Ino Yamanaka.

"Okay seems like we are all having fun here! Now I would to call on the now Mrs. Sakura Uchiha to sing us a song."

Sakura was shocked she didn't expect this and she also felt weird when she was called as 'Mrs. Sakura Uchiha'

'_Seems like I must get used to being called that' _she thought.

"Come on now Sakura, let us hear your beautiful voice."

"Okay, okay. What song shall I sing then?"

"Let us help the bride, any song requests?"

"My Valentine! I love it when you sing that." Tenten said

"Okay My valentine it is." She took a deep breath and started singing as accompanied by the pianist.

If there were no words, no way to speak  
I would still hear you  
If there were no tears, no way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you

'_I didn't know she could sing' _Sasuke thought as he was mesmerized by his wife's voice.

And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
You're all I need, my love, my valentine

All of my life  
I have been waiting for all you give to me  
You've opened my eyes, and shown me how to love unselfishly

I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
In my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart until the end of time  
You're all I need my love my valentine

La la la la la la la

And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
Cause all I need is you my valentine  
Oh, you're all I need my love my valentine

Everyone applauded after she sang. Slow music played and couples start to dance. Sakura went back to her seat.

"I didn't know you sing." Sasuke stated

"You never asked." She answered, then she saw Mikoto and Fugaku dancing.

"Isn't it cute how your parents are still sweet to each other."

"Hn." Sasuke just grunted in reply.

".God. Is Naruto asking Hinata to dance?" seeing Naruto offering his hand and deeply blushing to the said girl. Then they went on the dance floor.

"Aren't they cute"

"Would you like to dance?" Sakura was kind of shocked with her husband's offer.

"You dance?"

"Of course."

The newlyweds went into dance floor, as people gave way for them to be in the center. Sasuke put his hands on Sakura's waist and Sakura put her's on his shoulders. They were looking intently into each other's eyes as if having their own world. They were caught up in the moment until…

"Aww, just by the way they look into each other's eyes you can tell they really are in love."

Hearing that comment from a guest alarmed them and made them blush, and now they break into each other's stares.

"Uhm c-can we go sit now?" Sakura asked

"Okay."

While eating they joined the table of Fugaku and Mikoto because they have something to say to the newlyweds regarding their honeymoon.

"So as a gift for both of you, Fugaku and I already planned everything for your honeymoon."

"Thank you." Sakura said trying not to blush at hearing the word 'honeymoon'.

"As for now the only information you will get is, it will be out of the country." Mikoto added

"And as Mikoto said everything is planned already, you don't have to worry anything, it's all on us."

"Thank you, thank you very much."

Sakura drank some wine but immediately regretting it after realizing that wine and the beef she just ate don't blend well, this made her wanna puke.

"_-almost puking sound-_ I'm sorry, excuse me."

Mikoto gasped "Oh my God! You're pregnant already! It's amazing!"

Sasuke and Sakura froze.

"My son, I didn't know you were that fast. Hahahaha!" Fugaku teased which made Sasuke blush and embarrassed at the same time.

"Sorry to break it up to you but she's not pregnant."

"Yes, I'm not pregnant it was just the wine."

"Oh, but I guess it won't be long till you will be. Hahahaha!" Sasuke choked at what his mother said.

"Uhm, actually Sakura's in medication right now."

"Oh my! What for? Is it serious? Do you need any specialist honey?"

"No, don't worry M-mom. It's not that serious, but I can't be pregnant until the medication is over because it may greatly affect pregnancy. So we would have to wait until then, it's kind of a slow process but once its done pregnancy will sure be safe." Sakura answered still not used to calling Mikoto as Mom.

"That's good to hear, as long as we'll b seeing healthy grandkids hahahahaha!"

Before ending the party they did the usual bouquet and garter throw.

"Ahh! I got it! I got the bouquet!" Ino exclaimed. "I got the bouquet Shika, so you better get the garter." She warned her boyfriend.

And Ino's wish came true, Shimaru successfully got the garter.

It was already night when the party ended, the new Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha bid goodbyes and thank you's to their guests.

"You better rest now. I've told our staff to fix the Presidential suite for you and tomorrow the plane will come to bring you to your honeymoon destination." Fugaku explained

"Thanks Dad."

The couple has been very very well accommodated especially that they are Uchihas. They weren't that surprised anymore to see that there was just one bed in the room given that Fugaku and Mikoto also prepared this. But they were kind of nervous seeing that.

"I'll take the bed." They said in unison

Sasuke let a small laugh "I'm sorry but I am the son of the owner of this hotel so I believe _I_ should take the bed."

"Such a gentleman you are Sasuke, but Iam the girl so I think you should give _me_ the bed instead."

"Not gonna happen Sakura, just think of this as your way of thanking me, because if not for me you could've been sleeping on the streets right now."

"Well if it weren't for _me_ you would've been married to the bitch right now, so. .."

"We can do this all night, so if I were you just give up and give me the bed."

"Not if I get it first." After Sakura said that they raced into the bed, and ended there at the same time.

Sakura got the pillow and used it to hit Sasuke who's now lying on the bed with her.

"..Sasuke." she said continuously hitting him with the pillow.

"No. I got here first so you get off." He said also hitting her with a pillow.

"No way in hell Sasuke! _I _got here first!" and thus the pillow wars begun.

Outside their suite a staff was just about to knock on their door to deliver a special gift from one of their guests earlier. Then he heard noises coming from the room, noises which he wishes he didn't hear at all.

"Ouch! Sasuke that hurts!"

"…"

"Aw, aw, aw!"

Poor staff guy he's probably scarred for life, so he immediately left and decided to just give them the gift tomorrow.

So let's see what really happened inside.

"Ouch! Sasuke that hurts!" she exclaimed getting hit with a pillow very hard.

"As if your hits don't hurt." Sasuke replied, but unlike Sakura his voice wasn't loud, which the staff guy didn't hear.

"Aw, aw, aw!" the pillow war (yes it's a war not a fight) went on for 15 minutes.

They dropped at the bed at the same time due to exhaustion, both panting.

"Okay, were both tired and I guess none of us is giving up so let's just both have the bed."

"I knew it Sakura, and then what, you'd take advantage of me when I'm already in deep sleep?"

Sakura's mouth opened wide and brows creased "Not even in your dreams would I do that! What I meant was, since this bed is big enough for us let's just both sleep here _but _of course we would put a division."

"I get it, no need to be defensive _Pinky_, besides it's as if we haven't slept in the same bed before. Hmm, I remember _you _begged me to sleep with you that night." And that just sounded so wrong.(This was in the getting to know you chapter)

"You're making sound like we've done _it _already."

"What 'it' Sakura?" he asked as if not knowing what she's talking about, then he moved his face nearer into Sakura's blushing face, as the girl leaned away.

"Why are you blushing _Pinky_?" he said smirking and teasing her once more, then Sakura hit him once again with the pillow.

"Hey! Enough with the pillow already."

"You know what it's getting late, I'm tired and I wanna go to sleep so I'm gonna put these extra pillows as division and go to sleep."

"Well, I'll be sleeping too. Good night my wife." He heard Sakura grunt on the other side of the bed.

* * *

The next morning…

Both are still asleep, their faces only centimeters apart from each other that they could feel each other's breaths, this made their eyes flicker. Seeing the current situation they were in, there eyes were almost bulging out of their sockets. They clumsily sit up and bumped their heads into each other.

"Ouch!"

"I'm not gonna share a bed with you again." Sakura said still holding her head.

"As if I want to." Sasuke fired back.

The staff guy delivered their breakfast in the room also giving the gift he was supposed to give last night. Sasuke was in his robe revealing a little of his chest and his hair wet when the guy came (Sasuke just finished taking a bath) and Sakura was taking a bath. The room was also kind of messy especially the bed which made him remember what he heard last night.

Sasuke noticed the guy's weird facial expression and nervousness. "Hey, you okay?"

"U-uh, yes Sir I'm perfectly fine. Anyway this gift is from Mr. Ibiki he forgot to give you yesterday."

"Thanks. We'll just call if we need anything, you can leave now."

The guy went out as fast as he could, poor him _'He's weird.' _Sasuke thought.

* * *

Before boarding the plane, their friends, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Neji and Tenten said their goodbyes.

"Sakura you look like you didn't get enough sleep." Tenten noticed

"Blame him (points at Sasuke) he got me up almost all night." The girls gasped.

"Oh my God! Sakura no need to tell us that you guys did _it_ that long." Ino exclaimed.

"N-no that's not what I meant he-"

"That's alright Sakura, that's what newlyweds do, no need for you to explain." Tenten cut her off. Hinata on the other hand remained silent and just decided to text her friend later.

...

"Enjoy your honeymoon man." Neji said

"Yeah, and if you get her pregnant, name the baby after me." Shikamaru said jokingly.

"No! The baby should be named after me 'The great Uzumaki Naruto'!"

"Whatever."

They went in the plane not knowing where they would be taken to. After hours in the plane, they now see the beautiful island of Bora Bora.

"Wow! Isn't that Bora Bora?" Sakura said not believing that she's gonna be at Bora Bora.

"It's beautiful!" Sasuke just smiled at his wife's antics.

After landing they were brought into the hotel they'll be staying.

Sakura got a text from Hinata.

To: Sakura

From: Hinata

Did you really do _it_ with him last night?

To: Hinata

From: Sakura

No! We were just fighting last night about who gets the bed.

To: Sakura

From: Hinata

Okay just clearing things up.

* * *

In the hotel counter is a guy, which Sakura immediately noticed to be wearing _'Is he wearing make-up?'_

The guy batted his eyelashes upon seeing Sasuke.

"Yes Sir what can I do for you?" he said in a girly tone

'_Yup he's definitely gay'_ Sakura thought and snickered.

"We have a reservation under the name Uchiha." The guy err gay, looked at Sakura when Sasuke said 'we'.

"Oh yes Sir, it says here the Royal Villa for Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha?" he said once again looking at Sakura up and down.

"Yup, that's us." Sakura answered.

"One of our staffs will be leading you to your villa."

On their way to the villa…

"Looks like the guy at the counter likes you huh." Sakura teased

"Jealous Pinky?"

"Pssh, why would I be jealous, especially with a guy?" she rolled her eyes and Sasuke just smirked.

Their villa is an overwater bungalow, with their very own balcony with stairs leading to the water.

Sakura took a deep breath and enjoyed the view. Upon entering there was again only _one _bed. Flashbacks of what happened this morning gave them chills and blush.

They looked at the bed and then eyed one another.

"I'm not gonna argue with you again about the bed, so let's settle this fair and square." Sakura said giving a challenge to her husband.

...

"Are you ready Sasuke? There's no backing out."

"Always ready Sakura."

They stand facing each other, fists clenched and staring intently into another's eyes. They raised their clenched fists in the air and…dun dun dun dun!

"Rock scissors paper!"

"Wohoo! The bed is mine hubby." Sakura jumped in joy.

"Why are you blushing? Is it because I called you hubby, huh _hubby_?"

"Me? Blushing? Pssh. I don't blush_ wifey._" It was Sakura's turn to blush.

"Hmpph. Hubby."

"Wifey."

They turned their backs on each other, still smiling and blushing on their new nicknames.

* * *

"Hey hubby, I'm gonna go out. Wanna come?"

"I'll catch up with you later, I'm just gonna finish unpacking."

"Okay."

Sakura's wearing a pink and blue floral sundress and a black and white stripped hat. She walked along the beach side watching the waves crash into the sands. Her hat was carried away by the wind, so she ran after it.

"No! It's one of my favorites." Then a guy who somewhat look like Sasuke got her hat.

"Is this yours?" the guy asked her.

"Yes. Thank you so much." She replied.

"Welcome, just be careful it won't carried by the wind next time."

"I will. So, you're Japanese too?"

"Yeah, I am. By the way my name is Sai."

"I'm Sakura." She smiled, then Sasuke came beside her.

"Everything okay here?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah, he just helped me get my hat back it got carried by the wind." She noticed her husband looking and somewhat analyzing Sai.

"Oh by the way," she tried preventing the tension she's starting to feel between the two guys "…this is my-"

"Husband, Sasuke." Sasuke continued putting an arm on Sakura's shoulder.

"Really? You look young to be married Sakura." Sasuke just watched him flirt with his wife.

"Thanks." Sakura blushed a little.

"Anyway, I'm Sai." He said offering a hand for a handshake, but Sasuke ignored it.

"Thanks again Sai, we uh better go now."

"Jeez Sasuke you don't have to be rude to him, he was just helping?"

"Me? Rude? He was the one flirting with someone else's wife."

"Ooohhh my hubby is jealous."

"Sorry but that's not in my vocabulary."

"Whatever _jealous hubby_."

They spent the afternoon, roaming around and looking in the stores. And of course the 'Uchiha effect' goes on again. You wanna know what it is? Well, let's look for the definition into the Naruto dictionary.

Uchiha effect -a very serious effect when girls/women becomes crazy fan girls over a certain Uchiha. Signs of this are shouting, drooling, and getting head over heels for the Uchiha. A species named Sasuke Uchiha is known to be the usual cause of this effect. Warning this is a serious case that can lead girls to fainting or even death.

Sasuke was annoyed by the hoard of fan girls he already made in the Island. But he was more annoyed to see that men- yes men and lots of them- are drooling at his wife.

Sakura was surprised when Sasuke put an arm on her shoulder.

"Don't protest wifey. Just go along with me if you want to have a good time here in the Island without any annoying people following us around." He whispered .

"Hahahaha! You're so sweet hubby." She said in a loud voice so the fans could hear her, and yes after that the annoying cries of girls and even boys were heard.

* * *

Sleeping time…

"Ooohhhh the bed is so comfy."Sakura teased Sasuke while rolling on the bed.

"Get some rest, because tomorrow we'll be playing again for that bed."

"It is so on hubby. Woooh!" and she continued to roll in the bed

Sasuke went to the couch where he'll be sleeping for the night and turned off the lights.

"Hey! What did you turn off the lights?"

"Good night wifey." Sakura grunted and stood up, she planned to turn on the lights again when she saw her husbands' innocent sleeping face.

'_He sleeps like a baby.'_ She got a blanket and a pillow, she carefully lifted Sasuke's head and put on the pillow then covered him with the blanket.

"Good night hubby." She whispered, kissed his cheek and went back to her bed. Sasuke opened his eyes and smiled at what he heard. He caressed the cheek where Sakura kissed and finally drifted into sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

__ _**Next chapter on Married!**_

**Jealousy and Fights**

"Sasuke, can you please ask the woman to give that last piece of dress to me? Please, pretty please." Sakura begged him, knowing the effect her husband has on women.

"And why would I do that Sakura?"

"Because you love me!" she smiled at him.

"You're right, I do." She froze at his response and looked at him in the eyes. He got nearer her until their faces are only inches apart, and Sakura is still in shock.

* * *

So what do you think? Did you like it or not? Tell me what you think please. I want to know what you think about it, please tell me, it's okay even if its negative reviews, I just really want to know. Thanks for reading!


	7. Jealousy and Fights

Hello fanfic people! First of all thank you for your very heart-warming reviews, I am very flattered and overwhelmed, thank you so freakin' much! Anyway here I am again updating, yeah I'm doing the updates kinda fast because I want to make it all up to you for not updating for so long and also because I wanna finish this story because I'm very eager to start a new one. If this story is humor and romance the other one will be very dramatic and I'm gonna try to make it a heavy drama, I've already plotted the whole story and I'm planning to give you guys some hints about it in the end of this story

Back to the story, your reviews really brought big smiles on my face. Here are the FAQs or frequent reviews I've been getting…

_**He's gonna confess!**_

-Is he? Hmmm, let's see…

_**Why Jealousy and Fights?**_

-well let's just say the 'couple' has been having good times too much so let's add a little spice.

So let us not prolong your wait, I present to you the 7th chapter of my story Married!

* * *

**Married!**

**Jealousy and Fights**

After breakfast Sakura persuaded Sasuke to go shopping with her.

"Come on hubby, let's go shopping!"

"No, I don't like to shop. Go ahead." He said in a monotone

"What are you gonna do? Sit here all day long and be annoyed by your fan girls? Because without me you can't easily shoo them away. So just come with me and show them I'm your wife."

"Possessive are we wifey?"

"As if! I was just trying to help you with your girl problem."

"Admit it wifey, you just wanna spend time with me."

"Nu-uh! I just need someone to carry the things I'm gonna buy." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well if you don't want then, I'mma go." He looked at his wife's retreating figure, and finally decided to go with her when he noticed men drooling over her.

"Missed me already hubby?" she teased when he came beside her.

"Tss, I just got bored, so might as well do something." He scared off the guys with his deathly glare.

Sakura already bought a lot of stuffs, so in short Sasuke was already carrying lots of paper bags on both hands.

"Oohhh! That dress is so cute." She immediately took the dress, and brought it close to her body checking if it would fit her.

"I think it fits me." She went to the saleslady and said that she's buying it.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but that's already last piece for now, the new stocks would come next week, so we can't sell it as of now it's just for display."

"But I'll be going to Japan next week. Can you please just let me buy this?"

"I'm really sorry Ma'am but we really can't."

Sakura went out of the store with a sad puppy face, Sasuke is sitting on a bench outside waiting for her.

She looked back at the store again and noticed that the saleslady was looking at her hubby with dreamy eyes. Her sad face was replaced with a mischievous grin.

"Sasuke, can you please ask the woman to give that last piece of dress to me? Please, pretty please." Sakura begged him, knowing the effect her husband has on women.

"No."

"Please Sasuke please. I tried to beg her but she won't give in, she said the next stock will be arriving next week so the last piece is just a display. So please ask her to just let me buy it, please."

"And why would I do that Sakura?"

"Because you love me!" she smiled at him. She grabbed his hand leading him to the store.

"You're right, I do." She froze at his response and looked at him in the eyes. She dropped his hand that she was holding. He got nearer her until their faces are only inches apart, and Sakura is still in shock. He leaned into her ear and whispered…

"Gotcha!" Sakura finally came into her senses, and was very infuriated at Sasuke.

"Let's go. You can have some dress better than that in Japan." He said already walking.

"But that's what I want. Hey! I'm still mad you for scaring me like that!"

"Let's go. You've already bought a lot Sakura, besides we still have to play for the bed."

On the way back to the hotel they saw a group of people playing beach volleyball. They stopped for awhile as they were amazed at the game.

"Hey wifey, I think I know what to play next for the bed."

"Let's get it on hubby."

* * *

The beach volleyball game between Sasuke and Sakura have started 30 minutes ago and is still going on but none of them have scored yet, because they're good, _very _good. Almost everyone in the beach have stopped whatever they were doing and watched the 'couple' play. The audience's eyes were going from left to right while watching, and of course the girls were on Sasuke's side as the boys were on Sakura's.

Sakura's starting to get tired already, which made her miss the ball and giving the first score to Sasuke. The girls shouted as Sasuke scored.

Sai who was also watching the game from Sakura's side handed her the ball.

"Thanks. Oh it's you again Sai."

"Yeah, nice game you got here but you seem tired already."

"Well, I'm actually starting to get tired but I can handle this."

"Okay, I think you have to get back to the game your husband seems getting impatient." He said noticing Sasuke's stare into them.

Sasuke felt his whole body heat up seeing Sakura smile and talk with that Sai guy again. When he got the ball and is about to serve it he only has one target it mind.

The ball swiftly went into Sai's direction, hitting him quite hard on his right leg causing him to fall. Sakura rushed to his side.

"Hey are you okay? The ball seems to hit your pretty hard."

"Yeah I'm fine." He stands up and holds the ball. "Actually, the hit wasn't that hard, I just loose balance." He continued in a louder tone looking at Sasuke. He went in the game line at served the ball directly into Sasuke, but Sasuke was able to catch it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm replacing Sakura, she seems tired already."

"No Sai, I told you I can still play."

"You heard her."

"I'll just be teaming up with her then."

"What?" Sakura have no idea what's going on anymore.

"I think this game won't be over soon and both of you are starting to get tired, so instead of a one on one let's make it by pair."

"I'm fine with it, but I'll do this alone."

"It would be unfair." Sakura shouted

"I agree with her, you should have a partner, who's also a girl so it would be fair."

"But, who would be his partner? I don't think he'd be teaming up with a fan girl." Sakura realized

"You read my mind Sakura, that's why I'm doing this alone."

"I'll play with him." A girl with a long black hair shouted and came out from the crowd.

"Ayaka?"

"Long time no see Sakura." She grinned at the surprised Sakura.

"Okay, okay. We'll be playing in pairs, let's start the game and get this over." Sasuke said finally agreeing in Sai's suggestion.

"Wait, I should at least know my partner's name." Ayaka said in a flirty tone.

"Sasuke." He replied monotonously.

"So Sasuke, if we win this game let's go on a date to celebrate."

"I'm married."

"Let's just keep it a secret from your wife then."

"Even if I'm still single I would never go out with you." Ayaka's ears heat up.

"Who's the lucky girl? Your wife I mean."

"I think you know her, she's right there." He said pointing at Sakura, while Sakura grinned at Ayaka, one brow raised and pointing at her ring.

Ayaka couldn't believe that her mortal enemy ever since high school is married to the hot guy everyone's been dreaming of.

"What are we playing for anyway?" Sai asked.

Of course Sasuke and Sakura can't tell that it's for their bed.

"How 'bout winning team will go on a date paid for by the loosing team?" Ayaka suggested, not giving up on the possibility of going on a date with Sasuke.

"Let's start the game then." Sai announced.

The game has finally started, a guy from the audience volunteered to officiate the game, since it has turned from a friendly game to a serious game the scores went back to zero, it is a race to 15.

Both teams are good, fifteen minutes have passed and the ball just kept going back and forth just like how Sasuke and Sakura started before. The game official whistled for a water break.

Fan girls and fan boys provided the water for both teams.

"Nice job so far Sakura." He smiled at the girl.

"Thanks, you were good too." She smiled back. Sai noticed Sasuke's deathly stares at them.

'_I think I know how to win this game.'_ Sai thought. "You know what Sakura? I think we can win this game." He said putting an arm around Sakura's shoulder and winked at her.

Sakura blushed "Uh, y-you think so?" He glanced at Sasuke who seems to be really steaming up.

"Yeah, so why don't you give me a good luck hug?" he opened his arms and smiled. Sakura felt something weird going on but…

"O-kay, good luck hug." Sasuke crushed the bottle of water he was holding, he obviously didn't like the view.

"Looks like your wife is flirting with another guy." Ayaka said and was scared when Sasuke gave her a death glare.

The game resumed and Sasuke served the ball. The ball was swiftly going into Sai's direction but he was able to dodge it. Sakura was alarmed but she let it pass.

"Score for Sasuke and Ayaka."

Sasuke serve the ball once again this time hitting Sai on the face.

"Oh my God! Are you okay Sai?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"What is wrong with you!" Sakura shouted at Sasuke.

"Getting hurt is part of the game Sakura." She rolled her eyes.

"At first I thought it was nothing so I let it pass since he dodged it, but now you obviously intended to hit him."

"Did I, Sakura?" he said pissing her more

"I'm calling this game off!" Sakura shouted

"No!" Sai protested "Let's continue, we _have _to finish this."

"But, you're hurt."

"I'm fine."

The official didn't consider the score for Sasuke since Sai was hurt. It is now Sai's turn to serve the ball. The ball swiftly flew to the opponent's side, it passed the game line but leaving a deep mark on where it landed.

"Outside! Score for Sasuke and Ayaka." The score is now 2-0.

Ayaka served the ball but Sakura was able to block it, Sasuke hit the ball, Sai got the ball setting it for Sakura and she made a powerful spike which gave them a score.

"Score for Sakura and Sai."

Sakura and Sai high-fived. "Nice set!" Sakura complimented. "Nice spike." He complimented back.

The game continued, Sai and Sakura now leading with 2-5.

'_Seems like my plan is working.' _Sai thought since they have been leading by 3 points because Sasuke seemed disoriented.

'_I won't let that guy get a date with Sakura.' _Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke focus on the game." Ayaka said

"Speak for yourself." He glared at her again, the girl rolled her eyes.

Within just minutes tables have turned, Sasuke and Ayaka are now leading with 5 points. The score is now 10-5.

Sai tried to hit the ball served by Sasuke but it's just fast. He hit it once only to hurt himself. Sakura is now very mad and very determined to win.

It has become a close fight, Sakura and Sai were able to catch up, until they were tied up 14-14.

Sai holds the ball, taking deep breath before serving it, both teams only need one point to win…..

"Outside! Winner Sasuke and Ayaka."

"So Sasuke pick me up at 6?" Ayaka flirted

"Who said I agreed with your condition?" he left the girl who's very very mad.

…

"Sorry we lost."

"It's okay Sai. You were great, thanks for teaming with me."

"You were great too, and it was nice working with you."

Sakura was shocked when Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"Let's go."

"Hey, let go of me!"

Sasuke slammed the door of their villa upon arriving.

"What is wrong with you!"

"What is wrong with me? That guy flirted with you, may I just remind you that you're already married."

"Well, may I just remind you that I got married because of a deal." Sasuke was taken aback, he did forget about that.

"I know. But Sakura, the people don't know that. If I allow you to flirt with any guy that you want just because our marriage is just a deal, what would others think? I can't just put our family's name into some nonsense issue."

"Oh, so this is about you being an Uchiha, huh? This is about you and your stupid pride that you have to live a good life because you're an Uchiha! You are an Uchiha that's why as much as possible there shouldn't be any issues about you! With what you just did out there, you obviously intended to hit Sai, don't you think it wouldn't start an issue?"

"Why are you defending about that guy!"

"Because you're being a jerk! You intentionally hit him the first time did you? That time when he wasn't in the game yet."

"What if I did? What are you gonna do about it?"

"It was just a game, and yeah maybe he flirted with me, but you didn't have to hurt him! You know what, I thought you were different, that even though you come from a wealthy and known family you don't give a damn. I thought that you didn't care about your every move that you should do this and you shouldn't do that just because you're an Uchiha as long as you're doing the right thing! But I guess I was wrong."

She turned her back on him, walking towards the door.

"Sakura!" but she just slammed the door on him.

He ran his hands through his hair and got a bottle of wine. He sat on the couch, thinking of what just happened. It hurts him to see her with another guy, but even if they're married he has to accept that they didn't marry for love, they married because of a deal. Maybe he just has to know his limits and control his temper.

He started drinking the wine while still reflecting on what just happened. He remembered how he almost confessed this morning, but he chickened out in the end, especially with how she reacted he can't just tell her how he feels.

* * *

Sakura seated in the sand near the shore, spacing out.

"You okay?" she looked up

"_-sigh-_ Not really."

"Mind if I sit here?"

"No." he sat beside her. "How 'bout you, are you okay from my-jerk-husband's hits?"

"Yeah, but I admit his hits were pretty hard."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, even if he's your husband you don't have to apologize for him. Besides it was my fault too."

"?"

"I did some things like flirted with you to make him jealous and for us to win." Sakura gave him a small punch on his arm.

"Sorry." He said "So you two in a fight right now?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"No, don't be. This is between him and me, so don't be sorry. How sure are you anyway that he would get jealous?"

"I'm a guy too Sakura, besides I think he was already jealous even before I did my game plan."

"Him? Jealous?"

"Yeah, it's just normal and he has the right to because he's your husband."

"I don't think it's just about that, things are _–sigh-_ very complicated."

"I'm guessing he didn't admit that he was jealous and gave another reason for his behavior?"

"Kind of like that."

"You know for some guys, it's really kinda hard for us to admit our feelings like being jealous, because it hurts us so much. We always want to win and bring pride, but nobody's perfect and life doesn't always go your way so in the end we have to face reality. I think Sasuke's still in the denial stage, just give him some time to think and you guys will be able to fix this."

"But what if…what if that's not just the reason…what if…"

"What if he's trying to protect his name?"

"How did you-"

"Just heard from the news last night about your wedding. Uchihas are kinda known and I've heard from before that the head of the family is a little bit strict. So I think Sasuke's just cautious and trying to protect his family's name, but I guess he's more of protecting your name."

"Protecting my name?"

"I don't think he wants he's wife to be in an issue about a certain guy flirting with her, your name would be in a mess if he won't do anything."

"So he did something like hurt you, yeah that didn't make a mess." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Maybe he hit me because I was obviously the one flirting and that's his signal for me to stop. Like I said some guys are emotionally constipated, so he can't directly tell he's jealous or protecting you because that for sure is a sign of concern. But maybe he doesn't know his reasons for his behavior either or he knows but just don't wanna admit it."

"You sounded like you know him so well."

"Although I don't want to admit it, I see a little of myself in him. Somewhat possessive and easily gets jealous, always wants to win, accepts every challenge and never gives up but would do anything for our love ones."

"Then why did you hit the ball outside and let them win?"

Sai was a bit surprised "Was it that obvious?"

"Not really but from my observation you were very good at aiming your target and you could've hit it past Ayaka and Sasuke but you hit past the line."

"Let's just say, it's my way of telling him that you're all his, that I wouldn't try to get you from him. Even though I flirted, you're still his wife and I have no intentions of ruining your relationship so I'm backing off."

"Thanks. I hope sees that."

"Like I said, just give him time. And I was also sure that if they win he won't go on a date with that girl."

"What made you think surely that he wouldn't go?"

"Because he never said that he agrees, like me, I didn't agree, so even if we won I still won't go on a date with you even though I think you wouldn't either."

"Thank you Sai."

"No problem."

* * *

Sakura went back to their villa and saw Sasuke sleeping on the couch.

'_Why is he sleeping on the couch? He won the bed.'_

She covered him with a blanket and noticed the empty bottle of wine beside the couch. She went to bed and sleep.

It was already noon when Sakura woke up. She noticed that Sasuke wasn't in their villa.

'_What's this?'_ she said noticing a paper bag on the side table with her name on it. She take a look on what's inside.

'_It's the dress!'_ she gasped seeing the dress that she begged Sasuke to get her yesterday.

She went out to look for him and she found him standing on the bridge that connects the villas to the shore. She stood beside him, both of them arms crossed on their chest looking at the horizon. He glanced at her and glanced away when she looked at him.

"If you think that just because of that dress I would forgive you, you're wrong."

"I'm sorry." He almost whispered

"What was that?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"Don't just apologize to me, apologize to Sai too, you hit him pretty hard." He rolled his eyes. Then Sakura saw Sai just a few meters away from them.

"Sai!" she called

"Oh, hi Sakura!"

"Sasuke over here has something to tell you."

Sai went near them "Go on Sasuke tell him."

"I'm…sorry…for hitting you."

"It's alright, I'm sorry too, for making you jealous. Let's just forget about it." He offered a hand at first Sasuke was hesitant but in the end he shake hands with him.

After settling their issues, Sai left the two who was back to their position looking at the horizon.

"Why did you sleep in the couch last night? You won the bed."

"I'm not that of a jerk to let a woman sleep in the couch."

"Thank you, and thanks for the dress too. I'm sorry too…for some things I've said last night"

"Hn. Do you like Sai?"

"I like him as a friend…I'm into someone else." He noticed she became serious saying the last phrase.

"Who?"

She looked at him in the eye. "Someone named Sasuke Uchiha." She put a hand on his cheek "Sasuke…"she whispered "Gotcha!"

"Wow Sakura, that was very original." He said sarcastically

"I was just getting even." She giggled

"You should've seen the look on your face." She said while walking arm in arm with Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Hey wifey."

"Yes hubby?"

"Race to the villa, winner gets the bed." And they were running like kids. Sakura knew that even though Sasuke wins, he would still give her the bed like what he did last night, but she tried not to think of that and just have fun with her husband, honeymoons are suppose to be fun anyway.

'_And maybe I was right about him after all.'_ She thought

* * *

_**Next on Married!**_

_**Lost**_

Sakura is now crying, she's lost and to make things worse rain started and a loud thunder is heard every now and then. She was lucky to find a big tree that could serve as a shed.

"Sakura!" then she heard the voice that she's been wanting to hear.

"Sasuke! I'm here!" Sasuke followed the voice, and finally saw her.

"Sakura." He hugged her very tight, she was very happy to see her husband. Sasuke's been soaked wet because of the rain.

"Sasuke." She cried hugging him back

"You scared the shit out of me." He said still not letting go of her.

* * *

Wohooo! Done with chapter 7! So what do you think? Is it good or bad? I know you might want to kill me for the 'almost confession' I think it's just too early for them to admit their feelings. Anyway, review please. Tell me if you think it's good or bad. Do you like it or think its lame? Please, tell me I need to know on what to improve. Thanks so much for the support! Lots of love


	8. Note to the readers

To my dear readers, I am really sorry if I haven't been updating this story for quite sometime. But i will definitely continue it. I actually have already finished the story line, all I have to do is type and upload it here. Please do understand I'm very busy with school. My schedule starts very early and ends already at night, even if I want to update and finish this story I can't because we are bombarded with stuffs to do even on weekends. I'm very sorry my dear readers but if I would have time I promise to update this story.

I also have 3 new stories in mind, and I have also finished the story line for the other two during summer, the other one came into mind while I was thinking of some stuffs in school (haha), but then time is not bearing with me to write and finish my stories, I'm sorry for that. But i will definitely finish Married! and I'll also finish the other 3 new stories. I hope you'll all understand.

Thank you for your support and for reading my story.


	9. Message from the Author

Hi guys! First of all I would like to thank all the supporters of my story Married. I never thought to receive good response for it, but I did and I'm really thankful for each and everyone of you. I'm really sorry that I have been MIA for years now and I haven't updated my story. I'm still overwhelmed that I am somehow still getting reviews and response from some people even up to now. I have actually been thinking about this lately and it wasn't an easy decision to make at all, but I had to. Just so you guys know, I shall be entering medical school which requires full time commitment and focus. As much as I would like to continue this, I don't think I will have the time to do so, considering that even in my pre-med I didn't have the time to update my story. I know that I've said in my last update that I will be continuing this, and that I had it all planned. I really want to finish this story, I really do, but just like I said I don't I'd have the time to do so, and aside from that my notebook draft for this story has been missing since we moved to a new house; and honestly with the years that passed and everything I have to take care of especially in my studies I don't remember much of my plans for the story anymore. However, I still won't be deleting this story, just because we don't know I still might have some time for this in the future. So for now, if any of you wants to adopt my story I'm up for it, just let me know about it. Again I'm really sorry for discontinuing my story. It was hard for me to tell you guys about this but I know I have to so you won't be hoping much for an update. I hope you all understand my situation, and thank you so much for your support. 


End file.
